Voyage sans retour
by little-dreamyland
Summary: Chris et Edel adoraient les livres " L'Epreuve ", de vraies fans. Mais qui n'auraient jamais imaginé un instant que cet univers qu'elles savaient pourtant dangereux et effrayant était réel... Et encore moins qu'elles s'y retrouveraient... Le temps des rires est révolu pour elles, désormais.
1. Prologue

Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur l'univers du " Labyrinthe ". L'idée est partie de délires que j'ai eu avec une de mes amies, toute aussi fan que moi de cet univers. Je suis partie sur base de deux fans qui se trouvent transporter dans leur univers préféré ( cliché mais bon, j'espère faire quelque chose d'original par la suite... ). Il y aura sans doute, peut-être, des choses quelques peu bizarres par rapport à l'univers mais bon... J'essayerai de faire passer ça le mieux possible. En tout cas, merci de prendre le temps de lire et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie de la fin des cours sonna enfin, au plus grand bonheur de Chris qui se disait que, si leur prof de math continuait ses explications foireuses sur cette stupide trigonométrie, elle allait commettre un meurtre. A côté d'elle, Edel fixait ses énoncés et sa feuille toujours blanche d'un mauvais oeil. Elle eut même l'envie de prendre sa farde et de la jeter par la fenêtre tellement ces exercices la narguaient. Heureusement, du moins pour son innocent cours qui n'avait rien fait de mal ( à part lui donner des maux de têtes oh combien douloureux ), Chris se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires, attendant que son amie en fasse de même. Leurs sacs sur l'épaule, elles quittèrent la classe, pas mécontentes que ce calvaire soit enfin terminé. Même si elles savaient que cet enfer allait recommencer après le week-end.<p>

- Les relations fondamentales du prof, il peut se les mettre là où je pense ! débuta Chris passablement énervée alors que les deux filles marchaient pour rejoindre leurs casiers.

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, tenta de raisonner Edel tandis qu'elles évitaient de leur mieux le flot d'élèves sortant en masse des classes.

Alors qu'elles continuaient leur avancée dans les couloirs bondés, son amie s'arrêta d'un coup en plein milieu du chemin, faisant râler la plupart des personnes qui passaient, et la fixa, un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres.

- Qui as du t'empêcher de balancer ton compas sur le prof tout à l'heure ?

Edel la regarda d'un air embêté et pinça ses lèvres.

- Il le méritait. Ce n'est pas humain de nous torturer avec tout les travaux qu'il nous mets.

Chris lui fit un regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas du tout dupe et sur ce, elles se remirent en route, cette dernière faisant remarquer à son amie qu'elle ne devrait pas trop s'éloigner d'elle sinon elle risquait de la perdre à cause de sa petite taille. Edel émit un grognement et essaya de frapper son amie mais heureusement pour celle-ci, et malheureusement pour une autre personne, elle rata son coup et frappa quelqu'un dans la foule.

Atteignant leurs casiers , elles y déposèrent leurs affaires de cours et prirent chacune leurs sacs de voyages, passant les deux jours de repos chez une amie habitant non loin de l'école.

- Au fait, Chris, tu as bien pris tout les livres sur le " Labyrinthe " ? questionna Edel alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire rentrer son sac dans le petit emplacement de son casier.

- Bien sûr que oui ! J'imagine pas la tête de Mady si je ne les lui prêtais pas ce week-end.

- Tant mieux, j'aimerais bien relire certains passages aussi, tant qu'on y sera.

Les deux amies étaient devenues de très grands fans de ces livres, les ayant découverts par le biais du film ( Edel s'étant même étonné que ça vienne de livres car n'ayant aucune culture sur les tendances du moment ). Elles avaient lu, si pas dévoré, toute la trilogie, faisant des références sans cesse à ceux-ci tout le temps ( citant-même le nom de certains personnages dans leur examen écrits et oraux de langues, si ce n'est pour dire ). Elles avaient aussi donné des surnoms, parfois, voire même souvent, totalement ridicules, à leurs personnages préférés ( au grand malheur de ceux-ci si ils avaient été des vraies personnes, ce qui n'était pas le cas ).

Sorties de l'école, elles commencèrent à parler de leur sujet favori, à savoir, non pas les licornes bien qu'elles en soient de ferventes amatrices,mais le " Labyrinthe ". A un certain moment, Chris s'arrêta, pour ne pas changer, et désigna son collier avec une montre en forme de clef à son bout.

- T'imagines si c'était une clef magique et qu'elle ouvrait la porte sur le labyrinthe en la mettant dans une serrure spéciale ?

Edel, blasée, regarda son amie s'exclamer dans tout les sens, déblatérant un flots de paroles incompréhensibles mais dont on pouvait parfois comprendre quelques mots tels que ; patate, meuble IKEA et poney.

- C'est fou comme ton débit de conneries est élevé, aujourd'hui, observa calmement Edel, habituée aux délires de son amie ( bien qu'elle en ait elle aussi ), un sourire narquois étirant son visage.

En entendant ça, Chris s'arrêta, piquée par ce que venait de dire son amie et arriva d'un bond devant elle, tendant sa montre-clef sous son nez.

- Et moi je te dis que ça ne perd rien d'essayer !

Joignant le geste à la parole, et trainant Edel par le bras qui se laissait docilement faire, elle s'approcha du mur à côté d'elles, trouva une fente assez grande, y glissa sa montre et la tourna.

Les deux filles regardèrent attentivement le mur de briques qui ne bougeait absolument pas. Chris soupira de résignation, Edel haussa les épaules comme pour dire " tu vois, je te l'avais dis " et toutes deux allaient repartir, s'étant déjà retournées, quand, soudain, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre très clairement. Les deux amies, dos à la porte, se figèrent et se regardèrent apeurées.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a une porte qui est apparue et qui s'est ouverte, sinon, je te tue, dit Edel d'une voix blanche, un sourire figé sur son visage.

Comme réponse, Chris pinça son amie pour vérifier si elle rêvait. Celle-ci pesta contre le mouton ( surnom donné à Chris pour ses cheveux bouclés ) et se tourna prudemment vers le mur de briques.

Dans lequel était apparue une porte très légèrement entrouverte.

Une satanée porte en bois.

Chris se tourna elle aussi vers le mur et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tandis que son amie frottait les siens.

La porte était toujours là.

Toutes deux eurent envie de rire nerveusement tellement la situation était irréaliste. Sauf qu'elle était bien réelle, malheureusement. Et que les deux filles ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Après plusieurs minutes à fixer sous toutes les coutures la porte, elles s'approchèrent de celle-ci. Edel approcha un doigt et toucha le bois de l'entrée mais pas assez pour l'ouvrir complètement, un peu peureusement comme si celle-ci allait la mordre et put vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle. Le bois n'était pas lisse et légèrement craquelé à certains endroits. La jeune fille déglutit difficilement. Chris arriva d'un coup à ses côtés ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Bon, on a qu'à aller voir ce qu'il y a derrière, décida-t-elle d'un coup bien qu'on puisse entendre dans sa voix qu'elle n'était pas totalement rassuré.

Son amie se tourna vers elle, un peu inquiètée, son bon sens reprenant le dessus, et la regarda de manière significative.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as envie de t'aventurer là dedans sans qu'on sache ce qui s'y trouve alors qu'on ne sait même pas comment cette porte est arrivée là.

Chris répondit spontanément comme à son habitude. Sa voix était maintenant confiante et sûre d'elle :

- Bah, si, logique, non ?

Elle ne montrait aucune peur mais une forme d'exaltation et de curiosité brillait dans son regard vert.

Edel la refixa quelques instants, songeuse. Puis, un sourire naquit sur son visage et elle secoua un peu sa tête, légèrement désespérée face à la franchise de son amie, faisant bouger dans tout les sens ses longs cheveux châtains.

- Alalala, si tu veux y aller, je te suis, alors, dit-elle, la même lueur qui brillait dans son regard que dans celui de son amie. Aussi, tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser en arrière. Et on ne se sépare pas !

Les deux filles se sourirent, bien que toutes deux aient ne soient pas totalement confiantes, remirent en place leurs sacs et posèrent leurs mains sur la porte, prêtes à la pousser et à la franchir.

- Par contre, ça serait bien que, si on arrive dans l'univers du Labyrinthe, on ne tombe pas sur des Griffeurs, grimaça Edel.

Sauf que Chris n'entendit rien et poussa soudainement la porte, les entrainant toutes les deux en avant et passant le seuil du passage. Elles ne virent d'abord rien, le noir complet les entourant. Puis, lorqu'elles avancèrent à peine d'un pas, la lumière revint.

Et elles entendirent un bruit de porte se refermer derrière elles.

Toutes deux se tournèrent d'un bond là où aurait du se trouver le passage, ou du moins la porte, qui les avait transportés.

Sauf qu'elles ne virent qu'un grand, un gigantesque, mur gris sur lequel se trouvait du lierre. Mais pas de porte.

Chris et Edel regardèrent autour d'elles. Des murs d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur tous recouverts de lierre les entouraient et des couloirs innombrables partaient dans toutes les directions. Ca leur suffit pour savoir où elles se trouvaient.

Dans un putain de labyrinthe.

La plus petite des deux, qui était aussi la plus jeune, laissa tomber son sac à terre. Chris retira ses lunettes et les frotta sur son pull puis les remit, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel.

- On est dans la merde...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous aimeriez avoir la suite. Je vais sans doute poster le prochain chapitre demain et ensuite, essayer d'en poster un chaque semaine ( je ne promets rien, je me connais donc... ).<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le chapitre 1, comme promis, le dimanche. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus à part que j'espère qu'on vous aimerez et que, malheureusement, les livres " L'Epreuve " ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à James Dashner. Voilà tout.

* * *

><p>- Dire qu'on est dans la merde est un euphémisme, répondit Edel après quelques instants silencieux où aucune des deux jeunes filles n'avait émis le moindre bruit, encore trop choquées de ce qu'elles venaient de réaliser.<p>

Chris ne dit rien mais un son s'apparentant à un grognement sorti de sa gorge. Toutes deux étaient perdues ( en même temps, dans un labyrinthe, ce n'est pas compliqué ), ne sachant que faire. Elles venaient de se faire téléporter ( ou quelque chose dans le genre ) dans un univers qu'elles croyaient fictif et dans lequel elles savaient qu'il n'était pas bon de vouloir être, malgré leur passion pour celui-ci, connaissant les moindres détails de ce qui allait se produire. Du moins, elles espéraient que ça soit cet univers-là... Elles préféraient se dire qu'elles étaient dans celui-ci car au moins, elles sauraient quoi faire... Malheureusement, elles n'en étaient pas sûres toutes les deux.

La plus jeune s'assit à terre, à côté de son sac, et soupira fortement. Elle essayait de réfléchir posément mais la peur l'en empêchait. Peut-être qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas réellement dans leur univers préféré et qu'elles étaient simplement en train de délirer. Elle pinça ses lèvres, comme à son habitude, à cause du stress.

Chris, quant à elle, pensa qu'elles étaient sans doute en train de rêver, se disant que c'était sans doute la chaleur qui les avait assommées et qu'elles étaient tombées dans les vapes. Sauf qu'elles étaient normalement au mois de mars, du moins chez elles, et qu'il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud. Elle pesta contre elle-même et chotta dans un caillou. Son corps tremblait légèrement du à son anxiété.

- On doit sans doute rêver..., chuchota Edel

Son amie l'entendit clairement, un silence d'église plombant chaque fois l'atmosphère dès qu'elles ne parlaient pas. Chris soupira et commença à marcher en rond tandis que la plus jeune regardait le sol désespérée.

Chris s'arrêta soudainement et tapa du poing sa main.

- Comme tu l'as dis, on rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Y a quand même une porte qui est apparue comme par magie dans un mur !

Elle dit cela en riant nerveusement, passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

Edel jaugea du regard son amie et finalement sourit maladroitement. Toutes deux, bien qu'étant connues pour leurs délires et étant considérées comme un peu folles par les autre personnes, étaient quand même assez intelligentes et ne pouvaient pas croire qu'elles étaient arrivées dans un univers qui n'existait pas. Ou du moins, c'était la seule explication logique qui leur apparaissait. Les deux filles étaient désormais convaincues qu'elles devaient sans doute rêver ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Alors, elles préféraient tout nié en bloc, bien qu'elles savaient qu'au fond d'elles, elles avaient tord. Elles avaient conscience de bien trop de choses et la peur leur broyait les entrailles.

- Tu as raison ! On rêve, on doit délirer, il n'en est pas possible autrement ! s'exclama Edel d'une voix un peu trop aigüe, se mettant debout d'un bond, malgré ses talons pour compenser sa petite taille.

La jeune fille plissa sa jupe ( bien qu'elles soient toujours en hiver, Edel ne portait majoritairement que des jupes et avec des bas, cela va de soi, sinon, elle aurait vraiment froid ), comme pour évacuer sa nervosité, et s'étira, attrapant son sac au passage.

Chris remit le sien correctement et, d'un accord tacite, toutes deux se mirent en marche pour explorer ce qui se trouvait aux alentours, tout aussi craintives qu'avant.

Elles marchèrent longtemps, tournant à droite, puis à gauche pour parfois continuer tout droit quand elles le pouvaient. Elles essayèrent de mettre leurs mains sur le mur et de le suivre pour trouver la sortie, sans succès. La fatigue les tiraillait, mettant leurs nerfs à vif et augmentant leur angoisse. Edel jouait inconsciemment avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait attachés tandis que son amie rongeait ses ongles, ne sachant que faire.

Leurs pieds leur faisaient mal à chaque pas, encore plus à la plus jeune qui était à talons. Le soleil était plus fort que chez elles si bien qu'elles durent enlever manteaux, écharpes et pulls qu'elles portaient, la température étant insoutenable et plus encore pour Chris qui avait très vite chaud.

A un moment, leurs gorges étant sèches et étant trop épuisées, elles s'arrêtèrent, partageant le reste d'une bouteille d'eau trouvée dans leurs sacs. Il n'en resta très vite plus rien mais leur soif était toujours là, les faisant gémir de découragement. Plus que la soif, la faim les tiraillait. Elles n'avaient plus rien mangé depuis plus de sept heures, estimaient-elles. Ou peut-être fut-ce plus, elles ne savaient pas, elles ne savaient plus. Tout leurs sens, au propre comme au figuré, étaient engourdis. Elles n'avaient plus de force, ou du moins presque plus, et aucune d'elles n'avait envie de continuer, sachant très bien qu'elles ne trouveraient pas la sortie.

Elles restèrent assises contre le mur plusieurs minutes qui leur parut être des heures, Chris, ennuyée, s'amusant à arracher le lierre du mur et Edel fixant mornement le mur d'en face comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Son ventre fit du bruit, encore une fois, leur rappelant une nouvelles fois qu'elles étaient fatiguées et n'avaient rien à manger.

Chris arracha une grande partie de lierre qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd, le seul depuis bien longtemps car là où elles se trouvaient, il n'y avait aucun bruit ; pas d'oiseaux qui chantaient, pas de bruits d'avions ni de voitures... Rien. Cette absence de sons de la vie de tout les jours rendaient les deux jeunes folles. Toutes deux s'étaient murées dans un silence pesant, ne voulant pas parler, risquant de se disputer sous le coup de la fatigue.

Edel, alors qu'elle fixait toujours le mur en face d'elle, remarqua quelque chose qui la fit blêmir d'effroi. Le soleil en était seulement à son zénith. Ce qui n'était absolument pas logique étant donné qu'elles avaient terminé leurs cours à seize heures. Vu le temps qu'elles avaient passé à marcher dans ce dédale, il aurait du, logiquement, faire nuit. La jeune fille se maudit elle-même, s'en voulant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Brisant le silence, elle s'adressa à son amie d'une voix éteinte.

- Hey... Le soleil, il est pas encore couché ( l'épuisement lui faisait perdre ses mots ).

- Ah... Et ça change quoi ? Tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ? lui répondit son amie distraitement, dos à elle, encore en train de tirer sur les végétaux parasitant le mur.

Edel tilta, et prise d'un soudain regain d'énergie du à sa colère, et se tourna vers Chris.

- Tu l'avais remarqué et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! cracha d'elle d'une voix sourde

La plus âgée daigna enfin, après quelques instants où son amie la fixait hargneusement, se tourner vers sa cadette et lui lança un regard hautain derrière ses lunettes.

- T'avais qu'à être plus observatrice, _gamine_.

Elle insista bien sur le dernier mot pour énerver encore plus amie, alors qu'elle l'était déjà bien assez comme ça, celle-ci détestant qu'on la prenne pour une enfant à cause de son âge et de sa petite taille. Elle lui lança un regard glacial qui aurait pu intimider n'importe qui mais Chris lui tint cependant tête, la regardant littéralement de haut, la dépassant d'une bonne tête. L'atmosphère se fit de plus en plus pesante, les deux jeunes filles se regardant comme chiens de faïence.

Se pinçant les lèvres pour s'efforcer de ne pas continuer à alimenter la tension montante, Edel se mit debout et attrapa son sac qui lui paraissait d'un coup bien lourd avec toute cette fatiguée accumulée.

- Essayons de sortir d'ici. Ca ne sert à rien de rester planter là à attendre le déluge si c'est pour se disputer.

Son amie émit un ricanement qui paraissait rouillé, sa gorge étant redevenue sèche.

- Oh, la gosse veut se montrer mature, maintenant ? Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je te suives docilement, c'est ça ? dit-elle cyniquement

La dite " gosse ", son visage déformé par la colère et piquée à vif, lança son sac à la figure de Chris qui l'évita plus que facilement, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. Le sac alla s'écraser contre le mur, bien plus loin de Chris, son amie n'ayant jamais été très bonne pour viser et la colère n'arrangeant rien. Son irritation passée, Edel regarda d'un air las et suppliant son aînée. On pouvait y lire toute sa détresse quant à la situation qui la rendait harassée et facilement sur les nerfs.

- Arrête. Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Ca ne sert à rien qu'on s'entretue ou qu'on se sépare, tu le sais bien... dit-elle difficilement à cause de la soif qui tiraillait toujours autant sa gorge.

Son amie ne dit rien, la jaugeant d'un regard qui n'était plus dur mais fatigué, puis elle soupire, ramassa les deux sacs et se leva. Elle redonna celui d'Edel à celle-ci et, alors qu'elles étaient face à face, Chris bougonna des excuses que sa cadette accepta d'un faible sourire. C'est avec peine que toutes deux se remirent en marche.

Le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort. Les deux filles essayaient tant bien que mal de continuer d'avancer mais chacun de leurs pas leur paraissaient plus difficile que le précédent. Plusieurs fois, l'une d'entre elles trébuchait et se relevait difficilement. Elles étaient épuisées et à bout de forces. Le pire fut que l'angoisse de savoir où elles se trouvaient, mis à part dans un labyrinthe, qu'elles pensaient avoir passée revint vite, les démoralisante et les ralentissant tel un lourd fardeau qu'elles devaient traîner.

A un énième tournant, elles avaient arrêté de les compter depuis longtemps, alors qu'elles pensaient pouvoir de nouveau s'écrouler au sol pour se reposer, elles se figèrent toutes deux. La peur qu'elles avaient éprouvée auparavant et qu'elles pensaient pire que tout n'était rien par rapport à celle de maintenant. Chris sentit ses mains devenir moites et Edel dut se tenir au mur pour que ses jambes ne se dérobent pas sous elle.

Devant elles se trouvait une bête immonde qui leur tournait le dos, plus imposante qu'un boeuf. Divers objets inquiétants comme des scies ou des cisailles ainsi que bien d'autres choses tout aussi menaçantes transperçaient sa peau qui paraissait gluante mais pourtant bien organique, comme si on avait greffés tout ces engins sur celle-ci. Les deux amies restaient toujours frappées d'effroi en observant la créature se tourner lentement vers elles. Elles savaient ce qu'elles avaient devant elles. Elles savaient combien ces créatures étaient dangereuses mais elles ne bougèrent cependant pas. Elles étaient comme en transe en contemplant cette monstruosité. L'épouvante était la seule chose qu'elles ressentaient et même si leurs instincts de survie leur hurlaient de fuir en courant, leurs jambes ne voulaient toujours pas bouger. Pas seulement à cause de la terreur qui faisaient d'elles des proies faciles, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'elles venaient de comprendre. Maintenant, oui maintenant elles savaient bien où elles se trouvaient. Elles qui n'avaient pas voulu croire leurs doutes quand elles s'étaient retrouvées là, elles étaient désormais obligées d'y croire.

Car devant elles se trouvait un satané Griffeur. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elles se trouvaient dans un autre univers. Un univers qui aurait du être fictif...

C'est seulement lorsque celui-ci commença à s'avancer vers les deux jeunes filles qu'elles se réveillèrent de leur sorte de transe. L'être monstrueux vint vers elles de plus en plus rapidement. Les deux amies n'en demandèrent pas plus et, prises d'adrénaline, coururent aussi vite que possible. Leur désarroi avait repris le dessus sur toutes les autres choses. Plus de fatigue, plus d'énervement, seulement la crainte de mourir entre les outils meurtriers de la bête. Leurs jambes les portèrent autant qu'elles purent mais l'épuisement revint vite. Les quelques forces qui étaient subitement revenues repartirent vite, les abandonnant dans l'angoisse qui se faisait de plus en plus présente et plus violente à mesure que le Griffeur se rapprochait d'elles.

Edel trébucha mais Chris la releva vite, essayant de reprendre l'avance qu'elles avaient eue avant sur la créature. Malheureusement, celle-ci se rapprocha encore plus. Les deux filles n'en pouvaient plus. Des larmes commencèrent à pointer aux coins des yeux de la plus jeune tandis que l'aînée gémit en voyant la bête se rapprocher. Toutes deux savaient qu'elles ne pourraient pas s'échapper. Elles n'avaient plus de forces, la fatigue augmentait au fur et à mesure depuis qu'elles couraient et leurs jambes ne les portaient plus. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elles aient pu courir toute la petite distance parcourue.

Les deux amies tournèrent à gauche, espérant semer leur ennemi. Sauf qu'elles se retrouvèrent prises au piège dans un cul-de-sac. Les larmes d'angoisse d'Edel finirent par dévaler sur ses joues rouges du à l'effort. Chris poussa un cri désespéré. Elles sentirent dans leur dos le Griffeur arriver. Les bruits métalliques de ses instruments de torture les figèrent une nouvelle fois sur place. Elles qui ne supportait pas le silence pesant qu'il y avait quelques heures plutôt auraient donné n'importe quoi pour celui-ci plutôt que le son d'outils destinés à les déchiqueter. Toutes deux sentirent des sueurs froides dans leur dos.

- On est fichues, gémit péniblement Chris désespérée

Edel ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que son amie avait raison. Elles étaient fichues. Elles allaient mourir. Ici, dans ce stupide labyrinthe, seules, tuées par une saloperie de Griffeur. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et laissèrent des traces bien nettes sur ses joues.

Elles se tournèrent vers le Griffeur qui leur bouchait la sortie du cul-de-sac. Un court instant, Chris vit un petit éclat argenté refléter la lumière du soleil.

- Un scaralame, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Alors comme ça les Créateurs les observaient ?

Le monstre fit mine d'avancer vers elle, les bruits métalliques de ses appendices étant le seul bruit dans tout ce silence à part les pleurs d'Edel qui se tarissaient. L'aînée regarda sa cadette et toutes deux virent dans le regard de l'autre qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir là et qu'elle ne mourait pas sans se battre.

Le Griffeur s'approcha encore plus des deux filles qui se mirent en position de défense, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Chris déglutit bruyamment et Edel raffermit la prise sur son sac. La bête n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elles.

D'un coup, les deux jeunes filles hurlèrent pour se donner du courage et foncèrent sur la créature. Elles essayèrent de passer en se battant avec leurs sacs, frappant le monstre quand elles pouvaient. Toutes deux ne savaient pas trop ce qui se passait exactement, essayant de sortir du cul-de-sac comme elles pouvaient. Les coups pleuvaient aussi bien sur le Griffeur qui en évitait la plupart que sur les deux amies qui tentaient comme elles pouvaient d'éviter ceux de la créature mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus précises qu'elles. Des entailles apparaissaient désormais un peu partout sur les corps des deux jeunes filles. Le sang coulait de leurs multiples plaies mais heureusement pour elles, la bête n'avait pas touché d'artères ou des points particulièrement vitaux. Du moins, pas encore.

Alors que la mêlée continuait et que toutes deux sentaient qu'elles ne tiendraient plus longtemps, s'étant cependant presque extirpées du cul-de-sac, un autre bruit métallique comme celui du Griffeur qu'elles combattaient se fit entendre derrière elles.

Edel tourna la tête vers l'origine du son pour voir un deuxième Griffeur arriver. Malheureusement pour elle, l'ennemi qu'elles étaient actuellement en train d'affronter profita de cet instant d'inattention pour la projeter sur le mur qu'elle heurta violemment. Chris hurla son prénom tandis qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son visage. Elle voulut y porter sa main mais elle n'avait plus de forces.

Chris , prise d'une rage aveugle, fonça sur le premier Griffeur et lui asséna des coups qui furent manqués pour la plupart. Elle continua cependant à frapper autant qu'elle pouvait mais se prit un coup de cisaille dans le bras. Ca n'avait pas touché d'artères ou de veines mais elle fut prise de cours et le deuxième Griffeur en profita pour la prendre dans ses pinces.

Edel encore un peu consciente vit Chris se faire emmener alors que l'autre Griffeur la prit dans ses pinces elle aussi, lui entaillant la peau à certains endroits. Elle entendit Chris crier et hurler des injures mais sa vision commença à s'affaiblir. Elle aperçut juste un reflet argenté sur un mur qui les suivaient, les Griffeurs qui les portaient et elles.

Tandis que les créatures continuaient d'avancer à une vitesse soutenue, Edel perdit définitivement conscience. Chris, quant à elle, criait toujours aussi fort, ses cris de désespoir résonnants dans les nombreux couloirs du labyrinthe. Alors qu'ils continuaient de circuler dans le dédale, Chris vit une forme humaine arrivée d'un autre couloir. Celle-ci, les voyant, voulu se cacher mais ils passèrent simplement devant elle sans y faire attention.

Un espoir naissant en elle, la jeune fille appela à l'aide, sachant pourtant bien que la personne ne ferait rien. Elle eut juste le temps de remarquer que la personne était d'origine asiatique et avait les cheveux noirs. Chris poussa une dernière plainte avant qu'elle ne sombre, elle à son tour, dans l'inconscience.

Edel sentit qu'on la déposa sur une surface froide. Elle n'ouvrit pas complètement les yeux, trop épuisée. Elle entraperçue son amie sur une table métallique à côté de la sienne. Des personnes s'affairaient autour d'elles deux, donnant des maux de têtes à la jeune fille. Elle put voir son amie ouvrir elle aussi les yeux et la chercher du regard. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent et Edel lui fit un faible sourire, bien qu'elle ait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle savait que normalement, elles ne devaient pas se trouver là. Elles n'appartenaient pas à ce monde. Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues des deux jeunes filles, craintives toutes deux de se faire disséquer sur une table d'opération.

La plus jeune vit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle et lui injecter quelque chose dans le bras, sans doute un anesthésiant pour les endormir. Elle sentit son esprit partir en arrière très vite, alors que des mains se rapprochèrent d'elle.

Alors que Chris était endormie et que les voix se mélangeaient,; elle entendit quelques bribes de conversations.

- Que faisaient-elles là-bas ?

Une voix d'homme répondit. Ou peut-être était-ce une femme. Elle ne savait pas.

- La question est plutôt de savoir qui elles sont et d'où est-ce qu'elles viennent.

Elle sentait tout ses membres engourdis et n'arrivait pas à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.

- Vous avez fouillé leurs sacs ?

Un sentiment de panique la prit soudainement, repensant aux livres " L'épreuve " qu'elle avait mis dans son sac. Elle essaya de se détendre et attendit du mieux qu'elle put, évitant tant qu'elle pouvait de se rendormir, la réponse.

- Oui. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Juste des vêtements et des cours.

- Bien. Laissons leur, alors. Ca ne sert à rien de s'encombrer de choses inutiles ici.

Chris se détendit d'un coup, remerciant sa sale manie de tout rouler en boule. Elle avait sans doute glisser les livres dans des pulls ou autres. La jeune fille essaya de rester encore éveillée mais elle n'y parvient pas et se laissa glisser dans un sommeil profond.

Quand Edel se réveilla, elle se trouvait à terre, sur un sol trop inconfortable pour pouvoir y rester longtemps allongé. Elle s'assit et observa les alentours. Des murs gigantesques recouverts de lierre et des couloirs qui partaient dans tout les sens l'entouraient. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder ce qu'il y avait d'autre qu'une forme humaine bougea à côté d'elle.

Une fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés se réveilla et s'assit, elle aussi, remettant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez. Elle s'étira et remarqua enfin Edel qui était juste à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent longuement.

- On se connait ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un prochain chapitre ( qui sera peut-être un peu plus court, à voir ).<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre deux tant attendu ! Excusez-moi du retard et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre où nos chers blocards apparaissent enfin ! ( je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise ). Vu que j'ai du retard, et chaque fois que j'en aurais, je dois mettre une phrase choisie par ma très chère conseillère sur ma fic, j'ai nommé ; celle-qui-a-inspiré-le-perso-de-Chris. Enfin, bref. " Stephen est génial ! ". Voilà. Aussi, malheureusement, le " Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas mais est a James Dashner.

* * *

><p>Les deux jeunes filles avaient parlé en même temps. Un nouveau silence s'installa une fois de plus entre elles tandis qu'elles se dévisagèrent, telles de parfaites inconnues. Ce qui était malheureusement devenu le cas.<p>

Chris et Edel se souvenaient de rien, à part de leur prénoms. La plus âgée avait cependant de vagues souvenirs brumeux de personnes s'affairant atour d'elle mais elle n'aurait su déterminer si ça s'était réellement passé ou si ce n'était qu'un rêve qu'elle avait fait.

Elle regarda plus attentivement la personne en face d'elle, s'étant perdue dans ses pensées quelques instants. Celle-ci la regardait d'un air méfiant, ne bougeant pas le moindre muscle et ayant presque l'air de retenir sa respiration. Elle attendait sûrement que l'autre fasse quelque chose pour pouvoir réagir en conséquences. Chris avait l'impression qu'elle tentait de lire au fond d'elle, ce qui la fit un peu frémir mais elle ne baissa pas son regard. A la place, un sourire confiant apparut sur son visage. Ce n'allait pas être une simple fille qui ressemblait à un animal effarouché qui lui ferait peur et lui ferait perdre pieds.

Edel, quant à elle continua d'analyser les moindres mouvements de la fille devant elle. C'était quelque chose de naturel, qui l'avait un peu surprise, voire effrayée, au début quand elle avait commencé ça mais elle ne s'en formalisait désormais plus. A vrai dire, la jeune fille avait quelque peu peur. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait pu en voir assez, avant que l'autre ne se réveille, pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de labyrinthe. Un sentiment de claustrophobie soudaine lui avait alors eu donné de suffoquer. Puis la fille à côté s'était réveillée. Edel n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être mais sa masse de cheveux bouclés lui avait fait penser à un mouton. Par contre, vu l'air que celle-ci affichait, la plus jeune n'eut aucun doute quant au fait que la seule ressemblance à cet animal s'arrêtait là. Elle attendit alors patiemment que l'autre fasse quelque chose.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, toutes deux ne bougeant pas. Cependant, Edel commença à sentir des courbatures dans ses jambes qu'elle avait au préalable repliées en se réveillant et grimaça un peu. Tandis que la patience de Chris quant au fait de rester dans la même position, qui n'était pas bien longue vu qu'elle préférait tout le temps bouger, atteignit ses limites. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs la première à se remuer et elle vit l'autre soupirer de soulagement, en changeant, elle aussi, de position. Chris se mit debout et s'étira longuement tandis que sa cadette resta assise, en tailleur, par terre. L'aînée lui jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes et elle vit la jeune fille attendre d'un calme olympien qu'elle ait fini de s'étirer. La plus âgée remit une mèche de cheveux bouclés qui lui cachait le visage en ordre et commença à parler, ayant l'impression que sa voix résonnait étrangement entre les murs du labyrinthe.

- Alors, pourrais-je enfin savoir qui est l'animal qui me fait le gros dos ?

Chris avait préféré commencer son introduction avec une pointe d'ironie, se protégeant et se réconfortant par celui-ci. Elle n'en avait pas l'air mais au fond d'elle, elle n'était absolument pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait et tentait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait de camoufler son stress.

Edel se mit debout lentement, prenant bien son temps pour faire rager l'autre devant elle. Quand elle avait entendu sa voix, l'angoisse qui la prenait avant s'était envolée, laissant place à un sentiment de réconfort. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était certaine que la fille, ou plutôt le mouton pensa-t-elle, n'était pas une ennemie et qu'elle était dans la même situation merdique qu'elle. Cependant, elle avait l'envie soudaine de la pousser à bout, comme si ça avait été un jeu inscrit en elle depuis toujours. Comme si c'était une chose qu'elles avaient déjà faite toutes deux auparavant.

Elles se faisaient désormais face, Chris un air narquois sur son visage et Edel un léger sourire en coin.

- Je pense que c'est plutôt toi l'animal, mouton, lança Edel, cinglante.

La plus âgée eut un rictus d'agacement mais fut tout de même amusée. Cette gamine avait de la répartie et ça lui plaisait. Elle se prit même à penser que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette fille l'appelait mouton alors qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien à part de son prénom.

- Bien trouvé ! avoue Chris. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une gamine qui m'intimide.

Elle regarda la plus jeune de toute sa hauteur, la voyant lui lancer un regard noir. Son stress était parti et maintenant, ne comptait plus que le fait de savoir qui aurait le dernier mot.

Edel pinça ses lèvres de mécontentement mais décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle pesta contre elle-même et lança un regard encore plus noir à l'autre fille. Elle dut admettre sa défait bien qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à le faire. Elle était un peu trop fière quelques fois et était une vraie tête de mule. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais d'irritement puis se détendit et soupira. Elle s'approcha de son aînée et tendit sa main.

- Je m'appelle Edel. Ravie de te rencontrer, mouton.

Chris sourit franchement cette fois-ci. Elle l'aimait bien, cette gamine. Elle lui serra la main.

- C'est pas mouton mais Chris, petiote.

Edel lui tira la langue.

- Fais quelque chose pour lisser tes cheveux et peut-être que je ne t'appellerai plus mouton.

Le sourire de la plus âgée s'étira un peu plus. Vraiment, elle l'adorait celle-là. Edel, elle, pensait qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre. La répartie de Chris lui plaisait bien. Elle sentait qu'à coup les discutions allaient être animées.

L'aînée regarda autour d'elle, n'ayant pas eu beaucoup le temps de le faire auparavant. Elle remarqua au sol deux sacs, un avec plusieurs porte-clefs accrochés dessus et un autre assez sobre. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier et le prit en main. Un sentiment d'appartenance lui souffla que c'était le sien. Il était rempli à en craquer et la jeune fille, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait mis dedans, peut-être trouverait-elle des choses qui lui ramènerait des souvenirs, l'ouvrit. Et trouva une masse de choses fourrées n'importe comment avec des vêtements en boule.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de moi... pensa-t-elle tristement.

Elle avait, certes, plus de mémoire mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait toujours été bordélique. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus d'aucun moment où cette sale manie de tout mettre n'importe comment lui avait joué des tours.

Edel attrapa le sac avec toutes les breloques attachées dessus et les laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Des petits personnages y étaient représentés, certains souriaient, d'autres semblaient prendre la pose. Sûrement tous venus de choses qu'elle avait aimé. Elle essaya de se remémorer certains noms des petits bonhommes mais n'y arriva pas. Elle remarqua même une cabine de police bleue mais encore une fois, elle ne sut dire d'où ça venait.

- Bon, on tente de sortir d'ici ? demanda Chris en mettant son sac sur son dos

- A part si tu veux poireauter à tout jamais ici, c'est une bonne idée, répondit posément Edel.

Toutes deux allèrent se mettre en route quand elle entendirent des bruits de personne courant derrière elles. Elle se retournèrent et virent arriver un jeune asiatique qui devait plus ou moins avoir leur âge. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres d'elles, sans doute surpris de les voir là vu l'expression qu'il affichait.

Edel leva un sourcil interrogateur alors que Chris bâillait d'ennui.

- A ton avis, lui aussi il s'est paumé ?

La plus jeune observa attentivement le jeune homme devant elles qui ne bougeait pas, les regardant lui aussi, sa surprise passée. Il semblait être équipé pour courir vu les chaussures qu'il portait. Elle remarqua encore quelques autres petits détails qui lui permit de conclure qu'il devait sans doute être là de son plein gré.

- Regarde-le, dit-elle, il semble trop bien préparé pour être ici involontairement.

L'aînée acquiesça silencieusement. Toute cette inactivité de la part d'Edel et du nouvel arrivant l'embêtait. Elle décida alors de prendre les choses en mains, mais malheureusement, pas avec des pincettes.

- Hey, toi ! interpella Chris

L'asiatique réagit directement. Il attrapa une sorte de machette et la pointa vers les deux filles, s'approchant prudemment d'elles.

- Euh... je rêve ou il est train de nous menacer, là ? demanda la plus âgée.

- Non, non, il est bien en train de nous menacer, le goujat...

- Ah... De mon temps, on prenait au moins le temps de se présenter... La politesse à bien changer de nos jours.

Le jeune homme n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elles, son arme toujours levée. Il semblait essayer de les analyser, comme si elles avaient une maladie ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Non mais, au lieu de nous reluquer comme ça, tu pourrais te présenter, c'est la moindre des politesses ! dit Chris quelque peu énervée, à son attention.

- Vu la situation, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, tocarde. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faites ici.

Le garçon s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elles, son arme les atteignant presque. Elles la jaugèrent du regard. La lame ne semblait pas trop abîmée et assez coupante. Elles se dirent toutes deux mentalement qu'elles n'aimeraient pas trop se retrouver avec une chose pareille sous la gorge. Mais elles se dirent aussi que si elles risquaient de mourir, elles préféraient quand même le faire à cause de leur humour pourri.

- A ton avis ? Ca ne se voit pas ? On cueille des pâquerettes, répondit Edel, d'une voix sans expression, qui commençait en avoir marre d'être menacée par une machette.

- Et si tu veux, on pourra même te faire une couronne de fleurs, si on en trouve assez, rajouta Chris qui commençait à sourire narquoisement. Elle allait bien s'amuser à l'emmerder celui-là, elle le sentait.

- Vous voulez mourir prématurément ou quoi ? demanda-t-il agacé par les deux filles

Chris et Edel pouffèrent.

- De toute façon, tu comptes nous tuer, non ? commença l'aînée

- Alors autant emmerder notre futur bourreau, termina la cadette en riant.

Le jeune homme baissa son arme et regarda les deux filles, qui souriaient goguenarment, d'un air blasé.

- Je sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de vous laisser ici mais si je faisais ça, le grand manitou râlerait... dit-il plus pour lui que pour les filles à tendance suicidaires

Chris ne pût s'empêcher de répondre à ça.

- On est si importantes que ça ? Oh, je suis flattée.

L'asiatique leva les yeux au ciel.

- Fermez-là et ramenez-vous si vous voulez sortir d'ici, répondit-il sèchement en se tournant vers là où il était arrivé.

Edel et Chris se concertèrent d'un rapide coup d'oeil et décidèrent de suivre le garçon. Après tout, elles n'y perdaient rien et elles devaient bien avouer qu'elles s'amusaient beaucoup à l'emmerder. Si elles pouvaient continuer tout en atteignant la sortie, c'était plus que parfait pour elles. C'est tout sourire, surtout narquois comme sourire, qu'elles se mirent en route.

Sauf qu'elles déchantèrent vite. Malheureusement, elles n'eurent pas le temps de lancer d'autres piques au jeune homme car, premièrement, celui-ci s'était mis à courir et il leur était difficile de parler en même temps qu'essayer de le rattraper, il courait à une allure qu'elles n'arrivaient pas du tout à suivre, et deuxièmement, le trajet ne fut pas tellement long que ce qu'elles pensaient de prime à bord. Parfois, quand ils traversaient certains couloirs du dédale, une impression de déjà vu s'emparait des deux filles, comme si elles étaient déjà passées par là mais elles mirent ça sur le compte que tout devait se ressembler dans un endroit pareil.

Edel estima qu'il devait s'être passé un quart d'heure, tout au plus, depuis le moment où ils s'étaient mis à courir et qu'elle s'était dite que ce labyrinthe était très mal entretenu vu tout le lierre qui s'accumulait sur les murs.

Le garçon courait bien plus vite qu'elles si bien qu'elles commencèrent à s'essouffler rapidement. Chris était, avec son sac qui commençait à peser sur don dos, légèrement derrière Edel dont le visage pâle était devenu rouge à cause de l'effort qui elle-même suivait tant bien que mal leur guide. Ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde épuisé et semblait connaître le trajet par coeur, n'ayant pas la moindre hésitation quand différents choix de chemins s'ouvraient à eux. Il avançait parfois tellement vite que la plus jeune, irritée par le fait que celui-ci ne fasse même pas attention à les attendre, eut envie de lui faire un croche-pied. Mais Chris qui arriva à sa hauteur l'en en empêcha, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'elles se vengeraient plus tard.

Ils tournèrent une nouvelle fois à droit et quand les deux filles virent ce qui se trouvait au détour de cet énième embranchement, elles soupirèrent de soulagement. Une grande ouverture dans les murs gigantesques laissaient apercevoir un endroit où des personnes et deux ou trois bâtiments se trouvaient. Motivées par cette vision de ce qu'elles pensaient être la sortie, elles piquèrent un sprint et rattrapèrent l'asiatique qui n'avait, encore une fois, pas pris la peine de regarder si elles le suivaient.

Elles arrivèrent tout juste à le rattraper tandis qu'ils franchirent tout trois l'ouverture. Alors que les deux filles pensaient être sorties du labyrinthe, elles durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'il en était tout autre. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand endroit avec, certes, d'autres personnes qui semblaient travailler et quelques bâtiments assez rudimentaires mais le lieu était encadré de murs gigantesques. Ceux du labyrinthe... Elles étaient plus enfermées qu'autre chose.

Les deux filles n'y croyaient pas. Elles pensaient se retrouver dehors mais au final, elles étaient emprisonnées. Chris rit nerveusement et Edel avait une nouvelle fois l'impression de suffoquer.

- C'est sympa cette " sortie "... souffla à peine audiblement l'aînée à sa cadette, d'une voix teintée d'angoisse.

La plus jeune répondit par un bruit semblable à un gémissement tout en grimaçant. Elle avait déjà compris que si on ne les avait pas conduites à la sortie, c'était qu'il n'y en avait pas. Cette déduction rendit ses mains moites et elle sentit ses membres tremblés. Elle avait une vraie peur bleue de se retrouver prise au piège quelque part.

Chris sembla remarquer son mal aise car elle essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle put, alors qu'elle ne la connaissais pas depuis plus d'une heure, même si il fallait avouer qu'elle aussi ne se sentait pas très bien, une angoisse la rendant tendue.

Toutes deux n'avaient pas encore remarqué qu'elles s'étaient simplement arrêtées à l'entrée du labyrinthe et que l'asiatique qui les avait emmenés là les avait laissées seules. Elles n'avaient as non plus remarqué que plusieurs garçons avaient arrêté leur travail lorsqu'ils les avaient vu arrivées avec l'autre garçon. C'est seulement lorsque celui-ci revint vers elles accompagné de deux autres personnes, un garçon noir et un blond, qu'elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient au centre de l'attention. Chris devint vite agacée de sentir tout ces regards sur elle tandis qu'Edel ne savait pas où donner de la tête, ne supportant pas toute cette soudaine attention. La plus âgée eut l'impression que les garçons qui les observaient n'avaient jamais vu de filles de leur vie. Elle chercha dans l'assemblée une personne de sexe féminin mais n'en trouva pas. Elle compris alors mieux pourquoi ils les regardaient de cette façon-là. Elle prit le bras d'Edel pour l'attirer vers elle.

- Fais attention à toi, ce sont sans doute tous des chiens en chaleurs.

En entendant ça, la plus jeune rigola franchement et se détendit. Sa peur n'était pas encore totalement partie et elle avait encore ce sentiment désagréable d'emprisonnement mais elle se sentait déjà mieux grâce à Chris. Cette dernière se détendit elle aussi. Le rire de la gamine, comme elle l'appelait, lui avait fait se sentir mieux. Elle voulut redire quelque chose à Edel mais l'asiatique accompagné des deux autres garçons vinrent se planter devant elles. Celui qui était noir devait être le chef étant donné que ses deux autres acolytes étaient légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant;

Tout un groupe de garçons s'était rassemblé autour d'eux pour ne rien rater de la conversation. Les deux jeunes filles voyaient qu'on les désignait du doigt et qu'on chuchotait en leur jetant des coups d'oeil. L'agacement de Chris atteignit son paroxysme. Ils commençaient vraiment à la pousser à bout. Tant pis pour eux, ils allaient subir ses foudres et elle vit Edel qui, elle aussi, en avait plus que marre de tout ce cirque. Ils allaient vraiment le regretter.

- Jean-Yves Delacroix, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Et Philiberte, continua la plus jeune en se désignant tout en les fusillant d'un regard noir, un sourire figé sur son visage.

Elles entendirent tout autour d'elles des rires, ce qui agrandit leur sourire face à cette réussite. Par contre, leur présentation n'eut pas l'air de plaire au supposé chef qui fronça les sourcils et grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante tandis que le garçon blond derrière lui riait franchement et que l'autre esquissa un sourire.

- Je vous avais prévenu que c'était des cas, celles-là, dit ce dernier.

Les derniers éclats de rire s'estompèrent vite et les deux jeunes filles sentirent la pression des regards leur retomber dessus. La bouche d'Edel lui sembla pâteuse, les regards incessants des autres la rendant nerveuse. Son sourire s'effaça, comme celui de Chris, et son visage reprit un semblant de sérieux. L'aînée, elle, fixait sans baisser le regard les trois garçons, essayant aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas laisser son stress la submerger.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit le noir, après quelques instants, en croisant les bras, qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là-dedans ?

Il désigna le labyrinthe d'un coup de tête sans les quitter du regard, son air renfrogné lui faisant toujours froncer les sourcils. Les deux filles se concertèrent d'un coup d'oeil.

- Bon, bon... Je m'appelle Chris...

Elle aurait bien voulu répondre une nouvelle fois par une pique mais elle se fit violence pour ne pas le faire, surtout dans un moment pareil où son angoisse grimpait en flèche.

- Et je suis Edel.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et vit Chris du coin de l'oeil qui tirait la moue. Elle décida alors de chuchoter rapidement aux garçons qu'elle était désolée pour la blague de tout à l'heure afin d'apaiser la légère tension présente.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma deuxième question.

Chris voulu dire qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien mais elle ne put pas émettre le moindre son que le garçon la coupa.

- En fait, il y a quelque chose de plus important que j'aimerais savoir, dit-il d'une voix que la jeune fille considéra comme orageuse, Comment. Comment est-ce que vous avez échapper aux Griffeurs sans y laisser votre peau.

Toutes deux ne surent quoi répondre, regardant avec leur yeux écarquillés le garçon. Elles ne comprenaient absolument pas de quoi il parlait et se demandait réellement qu'est-ce qu'était un Griffeur vu le silence de mort qui s'était soudainement abattu sur l'assemblée à la prononciation de ce mot.

- Euh... un.. un quoi ? balbutia Edel encore trop abasourdie par la question posée assez sèchement et le silence pesant.

- Ne faites pas les ignorantes ! s'énerva-t-il. Vous savez très de quoi je veux parler et vous auriez plutôt intérêt à nous dire comment vous avez survécues si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous balance de la Falaise.

Le garçon ne rigolait pas. Il fit un pas menaçant vers elles, sans doute à cause de son énervement, pensa la plus jeune qui sentit son aînée se tendir à ses côtés. Heureusement pour toutes les deux, la garçon blond posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Laisse-les un peu souffler. Tu ne crois pas qu'elles sont déjà effrayées comme ça pour que tu leur fasse encore plus peur ?

Le supposé chef se calma bien que son air renfrogné soit toujours constant. Chris se demanda si il pouvait se dérider.

- En plus, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour parler de tout ça, rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard vers la foule de garçons rassemblés.

Des protestations se firent entendre un peu de tout les côtés. Les deux filles pouvaient entendre que certains voulaient savoir ce qu'on ferait d'elles. D'autres, qui devaient sans doute ne pas pouvoir les voir, demandèrent à regarder à quoi elles ressemblaient et à savoir si c'était réellement des filles et d'autres encore dirent qu'il n'y en avait que pour des matons, mot que les deux filles ne comprirent pas.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à faire que de rester planter là, bande de tocards ?! héla l'asiatique

Quelques derniers légers grognements leur parvinrent aux oreilles tandis que l'assemblée se dispersa, chacun retournant à son activité respective. Edel sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules, elle s'était enfin calmée. Même si il restait encore les trois autres garçons, son stress était parti, bien qu'elle ne sache comment agir avec ceux-ci. Chris, elle, ressentait tout à fait l'inverse. Elle était plus angoissée qu'autre chose. Quant tout les autres dans la foule les observaient, elle se sentait capable d'user de sa répartie, ne voulant pas paraître ridicule aux yeux de tous. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était une fille qu'elle était faible et sans défenses. Elle pensa même qu'elle devait être plus virile que tout les mecs présents, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais tout en gardant une belle part de féminité. Se lancer de temps en temps des fleurs est bon pour le moral, non ? pensa-t-elle.

Enfin bref, maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les cinq, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle se doutait bien que l'heure des réponses était arrivée mais elle avait comme un ressentiment par rapport à ça. Un blanc se fit sans que les deux jeunes filles se sachent quoi dire.

- Euh... fut la seule chose intelligible qu'elles sortirent de leur bouche.

Edel regarda tout autour d'elle, recommençant à être mal-à-l'aise à cause du silence perturbant. Elle vit les trois garçons chuchoter à voix basse entre eux, devant elles. Alors que la plus jeune avait enfin trouvé quelque chose à dire et ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, le noir l'interrompit avant même qu'elle n'ait parlé, une sale manie chez lui pensa-t-elle.

- On discutera de votre cas demain, les portes vont bientôt se fermer.

L'aînée haussa un sourcil interrogateur en entendant ça. Elle n'avait vu aucune portes en arrivant.

- Pour l'instant, dit-il à l'attention des deux autres garçons, emmenez-les au gnouf.

Quand elle entendit ce mot, Edel ne sut pas très bien pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer cet endroit.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimez ! N'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimé ou détesté, si vous haïssez Chris ou Edel ou au contraire, les adorez. J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre ce week-end.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Voici le chapitre 3, enfin ! Je n'ai aucune bonne excuse pour le retard, shame on me. Je ne vais pas parler plus et vous laisser lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Une dernière chose, les livres " L'Epreuve " sont la propriété de James Dashner et ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, à mon grand désarroi. Vu que je suis en retard aussi, la phrase de Magistra que je dois dire " Ikea n'est et n'a aucun reflet roux ".

* * *

><p>Chris et Edel se firent escorter par les deux garçons à un endroit qu'elles détestèrent tout de suite. Reculé de tout, sombre et froid, ce qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment la plus âgée qui ne le sentait presque pas. Ca ressemblait en tout point à l'idée que se faisait Edel d'une prison. Alors, c'était donc comme ça ? On les traitait comme de vulgaires prisonnières parce qu'elles juste fait quelques petites blagues ? Ou alors était-ce pour une autre raison ? Le supposé chef avait demandé comment elles avaient fait pour survivre à des...<p>

La plus jeune ne parvint pas à remettre le doigt sur le mot qu'il avait employé tout à l'heure. Mais dans tout les cas, elle savait que ces choses, quelles qu'elles soient, devaient être dangereuses, même très dangereuses, vu la réaction des gens. Ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas avoir rencontré quoi que ce soit qui puisse autant marquer. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait perdu ses souvenirs mais si l'asiatique les avait vu auparavant dans le labyrinthe, Chris et elle, ça voulait dire qu'elles y avaient déjà été avant et s'étaient déjà rencontrées. La jeune fille commença à triturer ses méninges tout en marchant dans le petit endroit où elle se trouvait en compagnie de son aînée. Elle essaya de trouver comment elle avait rencontré cette dernière, étant sûre désormais qu'elles se soient au moins croisées auparavant avec ce qu'elle avait déduit, mais à chaque fois, elle n'y arriva pas. Un sentiment d'insatisfaction la pris alors qu'elle s'asseyait, ou plutôt écroulait à côté de Chris qui avait décidé de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans son sac plein à craquer, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et leur geôliers n'ayant pas pris la peine de leur confisquer car ils leur avaient clairement dit, enfin l'asiatique leur avait plutôt dit avec un grand sarcasme, que ce n'était pas " de petites filles qui lui feraient peur, même avec une arme en main ". Edel avait du empêcher Chris de lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé. Sa vengeance allait être terrible, quand elle sortira de là, elle le promettait. Mais en attendant, elle se reconcentra sur son sac et elle se dit que, sérieusement, c'était un miracle pour qu'il n'ait pas encore explosé.

Elle sortit plusieurs gilets fins roulés en boule de celui-ci. Elle continua sa fouille et découvrit différents vêtements tels qu'un t-shirt, deux pantalons ( dont un Kamo ) et des sous-vêtements qu'elle préféra remettre tout de suite dedans de peur qu'on voit avec, même si elle ne s'inquiétait pas qu'Edel la voit avec ça car celle-ci était assisse dans un coin, la tête entre les mains en train de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

Chris sortit ensuite différentes feuilles avec, pour la plupart des exercices de math dessus. En les voyant, une pointe d'agacement la submergea soudainement, comme si voir ça lui ramenait de mauvais souvenirs. Elle posa sans délicatesses les feuilles au sol qui s'éparpillèrent un peu partout. Elle continua encore sa fouille et trouva plusieurs petits livres qui semblaient parler de fourmis vu leur titres mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Alors qu'elle était toujours à la recherche de choses à découvrir dans son sac, elle trouva une poche un peu camouflée et l'ouvrit. Un pull s'y trouvait et il semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché entre les multiples plis du vêtements, encore une fois roulé en boule, car la forme était assez carrée, et bien plus grosse en épaisseur, comparée à tout les autres habits, eux aussi roulés en boule, qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle voulut y jeter un coup d'oeil mais elle sentit qu'il ne valait mieux pas, une sorte d'intuition le lui interdisant. Elle resta quelques instants un peu hésitante mais n'y toucha finalement pas, remettant toutes ses affaires dans son sac sans prendre la peine de les mettre correctement, les feuilles d'exercices se retrouvant alors bien chiffonnées dans un coin de son sac.

Edel se leva d'un bond, surprenant Chris par la même occasion. Elle en avait marre. Elle n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt sur la façon dont elle avait rencontré la plus âgée. A chaque fois, elle croyait se le remémorer puis, alors qu'il ne lui suffisait que de " cueillir " ce morceau de mémoire perdue, celui-ci ne se laissait pas prendre et s'éloignait, lui paraissant après de plus en plus lointain. La jeune fille était énervée, une colère sourde la brûlant à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait envie de frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle évacue cette exaspération, tellement elle bouillait intérieurement. Elle se mit à marcher dans tout le petit espace dont elles disposaient pour essayer de se calmer, son aînée la regardant faire en se demandant ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Edel s'arrêta soudainement devant la plus âgée et lui lança un regard plus que noir.

- A ton avis ? On est enfermées dans une cellule, dans un endroit cerné par un putain de labyrinthe et on nous accuse de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi alors qu'on a plus de souvenirs, mais sinon, tout va bien !

La plus jeune avait sorti sa tirade a une vitesse folle, si bien que Chris avait eu du mal à suivre, et sa voix avait été en crescendo. L'énervement se lisait sur son visage et la façon dont elle regarda l'autre donna à celle-ci l'envie de se terrer au fond d'un trou, tellement ses yeux reflétaient la tempête qui se déroulait à l'intérieure d'elle. La cadette pouvait vraiment être très effrayante quand elle le voulait. Cette dernière soupira finalement et se laissa tomber, une nouvelle fois, à côté de la plus âgée qui se faisait mentalement note de ne jamais énerver et pousser Edel à bout.

- Excuse-moi... Mais j'avais besoin de sortir tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes.

Son aînée lui sourit légèrement et frotta le haut de sa tête comme à une enfant. Edel lui jette un regard irrité.

- Refais ça, mouton, je te butte, dit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Chris tenta le diable en lui répondant.

- Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'elle est vraiment énervée la gamine !

La plus jeune voulut répondre quelque chose quand un grand bruit les firent sursauter toutes les deux. Elles se jetèrent un coup d'oeil affolé, se demandant bien ce que pouvait être ce bruit. Elles se turent, essayant d'entendre si le bruit se répétait. Chris posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, voyant bien que le bruit n'allait pas recommencer.

- C'était ton ventre ?

Edel se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air que la plus âgée interpréta comme " non mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire comme conneries ".

- Sérieux ? Tu penses que mon ventre ferait un bruit aussi monstrueux que ça ?

Un fort gargouillement retentit du ventre de l'aînée.

- Quoi que ton ventre à toi fait pas mal de bruit, lança Edel un sourire en coin.

Le bruit avait permis de lui faire oublier son énervement et elle était désormais plus détendue bien que toujours un peu en colère.

Un deuxième gargouillement aussi fort, voire plus fort que le premier, se fit entendre mais venant de la part de l'estomac de la plus jeune cette fois-ci. Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage de Chris.

- Tu peux parler, petiote.

- La ferme, mouton...

Elles se turent à nouveau et attendirent patiemment que quelqu'un daigne venir leur apporter à manger, un concert de gargouillement comblant le silence. La cadette espéra qu'on veuille bien les nourrir tandis que la plus âgée se demandait si il était possible que son estomac puisse s'auto-digérer.

Après ce qu'ait estimé Edel comme une demie heure, le garçon blond qui les avait escorté tout à l'heure vint leur apporter à manger. Chris se leva rapidement, trop heureuse de voir la nourriture bien qu'il n'y ait que deux tranches de pain et deux carottes ainsi qu'un peu d'eau, c'était mieux que rien. La plus jeune se leva elle aussi et s'approcha des barreaux où se tenait d'un côté le garçon et de l'autre Chris.

- C'est fou, j'aurais cru que vous alliez nous laissez mourir de faim... dit la plus jeune en blaguant.

- Nous ne sommes pas si cruels que ça, quand même, répondit-il en leur tendant leur pitance.

Dès qu'elle l'eut en main, l'aînée commença à manger la nourriture, savourant chaque bouchée. Edel et le garçon la regardèrent faire avec étonnement. Décidément, elle l'étonnera toujours, pensa la cadette.

Le blond fit mine de partir et la plus âgée se souvint subitement de lui demander quel était le bruit de tout à l'heure. Elle avala à toute vitesse ce qu'elle avait en bouche et appela le garçon qui se retourna vers elle.

- Dis, c'était quoi le bruit de tout à l'heure ?

Edel tendit l'oreille, tout aussi curieuse que son aînée de connaître la réponse, tout en continuant de manger.

- Le bruit ? C'était les portes qui se fermaient.

Sur ce, il repartit, laissant les deux filles avec encore plus de questions qu'au départ.

- Quelles portes ? demanda pour elle-même Chris à voix haute alors qu'elle mordait dans sa carotte.

La plus jeune ne répondit rien et se rassit contre le mur, suivie de son aînée. Elles finirent de manger en silence puis décidèrent d'un accord taciturne de dormir, ne sachant que faire d'autre et n'étant pas d'humeur à discuter. Elles s'endormirent vite et leur nuit se passa dans le calme, ne faisant pas de rêves, ce qui agaça la cadette qui voulait par n'importe quel moyen retrouver un semblant de souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas grand chose, juste une voix ou un visage mais rien ne lui revint.

Elles se levèrent tôt le matin, quelques faibles rayons de soleil passant par les barreaux, faisant grogner Chris qui voulait continuer de dormir, réveillées par la voix d'une personne. La plus âgée ouvrit à moitié un oeil, regardant qui pouvait bien être le fou qui tentait de la lever. Elle aperçut le même garçon blond que la veille et pensa qu'il avait sans doute du être affecter à leur surveillance par le chef. Elle le vit entrer dans leur cellule, qu'ils nommaient elle-ne-savait-plus-trop-comment, et s'approcher des deux filles. Elle referma son oeil et tenta de se rendormir, l'ignorant royalement. Le pauvre bougre tenta de les réveiller en les appelant mais ça ne marcha pas. Chris avait toujours les yeux fermés et s'était presque rendormie tandis que la plus jeune dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves. Le bruit qu'il fessait commença à agacer vraiment la plus âgée qui entrouvrit une nouvelle fois un oeil. Le blond semblait désespéré et semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il s'approcha de la cadette et tenta de la réveiller en la secouant par l'épaule.

Edel se réveilla en sursaut et cria du à son réveil trop " brutal ". Le garçon, surpris, recula trop vite et tomba à terre tandis que le cri éveilla complètement Chris. La plus jeune se calma vite et vit enfin le blond qui était toujours sur le sol tout aussi abasourdi que l'aînée des deux filles. Se rendant compte qu'elle était au centre de l'attention et qu'on la regardait bizarrement, Edel se carapata sur elle-même et demanda ce qu'il se passait pour qu'on la fixe d'une telle façon. La plus âgée n'en put plus et explosa de rire. Les têtes que les deux autres tiraient étaient magnifiques. La cadette lui lança un regard éloquent pour avoir des réponses à son fou rire si soudain.

- Tu m'expliques ton délire ? demanda la plus jeune étonnée

L'aînée continua de rire encore plus.

- Tu... Tu aurais vu ta tête ! Hahaha !

Chris eut beaucoup de mal à se maitriser si bien que c'était maintenant elle qu'on regardait étrangement. Edel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et haussa finalement les épaules, elle commençait à s'habituer au caractère de l'autre fille. Le blond se releva alors que la plus âgée eut enfin fini de s'esclaffer. Elle avait encore des soubresauts de rires tout en jetant des coups d'oeils à sa cadette qui la regardait d'un air blasé.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais est-ce que vous pourriez venir ? questionna le garçon venu les chercher.

Chris pris son sac, qui lui avait servi d'oreiller, et se mit debout, quoi que toujours hilare. Son ventre poussa un grognement et son envie de rire disparue tout de suite. Elle grimaça, elle avait plus que faim, mangeant d'habitude comme une goulafe.

Ce gargouillement tira un sourire à Edel qui attrapa ses affaires et se mit debout, elle aussi. Elle voulut parler pour demander ce qu'ils allaient faire mais un deuxième grognement du ventre de Chris, qui était cette fois-ci vraiment fort, l'en empêcha.

- Euh... On pourrait avoir à manger ?

La plus jeune pouffa légèrement tandis que le blond sourit, amusé par l'attitude de l'aînée.

- On va commencer la visite du Bloc par les cuisines, alors, dit-il

Motivée par cette information, son ventre faisant office de cerveau quand elle avait faim, Chris dépassa le garçon et sortit de leur sorte de cellule. Elle avança de plusieurs mètres avant de s' arrêter subitement et de tourner la tête vers les deux autres, restés en arrière, dont Edel qui n'était même plus étonnée du comportement de l'autre fille.

- C'est par où la nourriture ?

La cadette secoua la tête, désespérée, même si un large sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Le garçon venu les chercher prit la tête de la petite troupe pour mener la morfale et Edel aux cuisines. En sortant du gnouf, le mot que la plus jeune avait cherché depuis hier et qui lui était subitement revenu, non pas parce que le blond l'avait dit mais parce qu'elle avait une bonne mémoire, les deux jeunes filles découvrirent un peu mieux l'endroit où elles s'étaient, malgré elles, retrouvées.

Les murs gigantesques les entouraient, formants un grand carré. Il y avaient des ouvertures, quatre pour être plus exact, à chacun des points cardinaux, et par où les seules filles avaient dû passer hier. Plus loin devant elles, se situaient des jardins où plusieurs garçons travaillent. Près de la sorte de prison, se trouvait une grande bâtisse que leur guide désigna comme étant la ferme. La cadette pensa que ça n'y ressemblait absolument pas mais ne dit rien. Le garçon voulut en profiter pour leur faire un rapide tour de tout l'endroit, qui s'appelait le Bloc, mais un gargouillement féroce et un regard noir de Chris l'en dissuada. Il les conduisit alors directement à la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, un garçon noir s'affairait. Le blond le héla et il se retourna.

- Les demoiselles ont faim, informa-t-il

Le noir haussa un sourcil et regarda les deux filles. La plus âgée pensa qu'il ne devait pas encore les avoir vu. Il ne s'attarda pas trop à les dévisager et leur apporta des sandwiches qu'elles acceptèrent volontiers. L'aînée dévora littéralement le sien, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose pour remplir son ventre d'affamée. Elle essaya bien de piquer le repas d'Edel mais celle-ci la menaça en disant que si elle essayait, elle ferait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais manger, déclarant par la même occasion que, même si elle n'était pas une morfale, la nourriture était sacrée.

Leur repas engloutit, leur guide leur fit la visite. ll leur montra les différents endroits du Bloc mais aucune des deux ne fit grandement attention, Chris vaguant dans ses pensées tandis que plus jeune réfléchissait à différentes choses telles que savoir que, si on attachait une tartine à la confiture sur un chat et qu'on les lançait en l'air, ce que ça ferait, sachant qu'un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes mais qu'une tartine à la confiture retombe toujours du côté où il y a la confiture. Voyant que ses auditrices ne l'écoutait pas, il s'arrêta subitement et la plus âgée lui rentra dedans, suivit de la cadette.

- Bon... Vous n'avez pas fait attention à ce que je racontais tout ce temps mais écoutez au moins la suite, d'accord ?

Edel tendit une oreille, un peu moins distraitement qu'avant, alors que le blond commença à leur expliquer certaines choses.

- Vous avez compris qu'on est enfermé ici avec un labyrinthe autour. Par contre, interdiction formelle d'y entrer.

Chris allait dire que ça servait un peu à rien vu qu'elles y étaient déjà allées mais le garçon l'anticipa.

- Même si vous y avez déjà été.

Son ton était sans appel et les deux filles comprirent toutes deux qu'il était sérieux.

- Pourquoi au fait ? questionna Edel. C'est à cause des Gr... Grou... Gre... Gra... Gru...

Elle tenta de retrouver le mot mais n'y arriva pas.

- Griffeurs, rappela-t-il, et on va dire que, oui, c'est plus ou moins à cause de ça.

L'aînée fronça les sourcils.

- Mais euh... C'est quoi en fait parce que d'après vos réactions d'hier, on devrait le savoir mais je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout...

La plus jeune hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires. Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Edel. Un pli soucieux vint barrer le front de leur guide.

- Si vous ne vous en souvenez vraiment pas, je pense qu'il est mieux d'attendre le conseil de ce soir pour que vous ayez les réponses à toutes vos questions.

- Un conseil ? demanda Chris un peu perdue tout comme Edel

Le blond soupira en croisant ses bras.

- Un conseil, c'est une réunion où tout les matons se réunissent.

La plus âgée voulut demander qui étaient les matons mais une nouvelle fois, il anticipa sa question.

- Les matons sont, si vous m'aviez mieux écouté tout à l'heure, les chefs de chaque " jobs " que vous pouvez avoir ici. A savoir les jardiniers, les bâtisseurs, les trancheurs, les med-jacks, les cuisiniers et les coureurs, expliqua-t-il sans doute pour la deuxième fois.

- Mais ne vous attendez pas à devenir coureurs, par contre, rajouta-t-il avant que les filles aient pu dire quelque chose, Il y a aussi Alby, notre chef, ainsi que moi-même.

Les deux filles avaient écouté attentivement, pour une fois. La plus jeune se posait comme question, qui n'avait plus aucun rapport avec une tartine à la confiture et un chat, si les coureurs pouvaient aller dans le labyrinthe, vu les informations que leur guide leur avait dit. Il avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elles ne pourraient pas avoir ça comme job et vu le nom, plus le fait que personne ne pouvait aller normalement dans le dédale, ainsi que le fait qu'elles avaient ramenées au Bloc par quelqu'un, elle se dit qu'il y avait une forte probabilité que son hypothèse soit juste. L'aînée avait aussi remarqué tout ces détails et en avait conclut la même chose. Les deux filles paraissaient peut-être un peu idiotes pour certaines choses, elles n'en étaient pas moins intelligentes. Ce n'étaient pas non plus des génies mais elles savaient faire la part des choses et réfléchir comme tout le monde.

- Et pourquoi on doit venir à ce conseil ? questionna Edel

Le blond la regarda, étonné.

- Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a deux nouveaux qu'on trouve dans le labyrinthe après survécus à des Griffeurs ! Et encore moins des filles !

Elle dut admettre qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tord. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, d'avoir rencontré des choses qu'elle puisse considérer comme un Griffeur et qu'elle commençait en avoir marre tout autant que Chris qu'on leur rappelle sans cesse une chose dont elles n'avaient aucune connaissance.

- D'habitude, les nouveaux arrivent comment ?

Le garçon désigna un endroit où il semblait y avoir un trou carré.

- Par la Boîte. Tout les mois, un nouveau arrive dedans et toutes les semaines, on a différentes fournitures qui nous sont amenées.

La plus âgée acquiesça et retourna dans ses pensées alors que leur guide recommença à expliquer d'autres choses qu'elle n'écouta plus, tout comme Edel. Cette dernière pensa alors à quelque chose et interrompit le garçon.

- Au fait, on a pas encore demandé mais tu t'appelles comment ?

Il leur sourit à toutes deux et répondit, tout naturellement.

- Newt.

Les deux filles ne surent pas trop pourquoi mais elle dirent la même chose, une nouvelle fois, instinctivement.

- Ikea.

* * *

><p>J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que je n'ai pas trop fait d'OOC avec notre Newt international. Petite explication rapide du fait que Chris et Edel dise Ikea quand il se présente ; il existe une pub Ikea où les seules paroles sont " Njut " qui se prononce de la même façon que Newt. Voilà pourquoi elles disent. Le prochain chapitre devrait être à l'heure et il n'y aura normalement plus de retard... Espérons... =w= Aussi, n'hésitez pas à dire votre avis sur le chapitre, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ! ^^<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

Voici le chapitre 4 tant attendu ! Adorez moi, adulez moi ou.. balancez moi des tomates parce que je suis extrêmement en retard... Honte sur moi... Enfin bref. Un petit chapitre de transition. Au fait, malheureusement, les livres l' Epreuve ne m'appartiennent, j'aurais cru pourtant, mais à James Dashner. Aussi, Thomas ne sera jamais aussi cool que Charlie la licorne.

* * *

><p>- Pardon ?<p>

Newt regarda les deux filles interloqué. Celles-ci étaient tout autant étonnées que lui, leurs yeux ressemblant plus à des soucoupes qu'à autre chose. Elles ne savaient absolument pas pourquoi elles avaient dit ça, ça commençait à devenir une habitude pensa furtivement Edel, et étaient totalement perdues, encore une fois. La plus jeune pensa que ça devait sans doute être quelque chose qui se rapportait à leur vie d'avant. Après, comprendre pourquoi elles avaient sorti leur " Ikea " en même temps restait un mystère. En tout cas, elle était vraiment sûre maintenant qu'elle et Chris s'étaient déjà rencontrées avant. Cette dernière, quant à elle, riait d'ailleurs comme une idiote.

- Hahahaha !

Un semblant de lucidité passa sur son visage et la fit arrêter de rire.

- Euh... attends... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

Edel tourna sa tête vers elle et la regarda d'un air blasé.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, mouton.

Chris lui répondit en lui tirant puérilement la langue. La cadette en fit de même, se fichant qu'on la prenne pour une enfant. Alors, un concours de grimaces, toutes les plus farfelues les unes que les autres, parfois vraiment étranges et pouvant attirer des interrogations existentielles en voyant les muscles faciaux des jeunes filles se déformer dans tout les sens alors qu'on n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça possible, commença entre les deux devant le regard abasourdi du blond.

- Apparemment, on nous a envoyé deux gamines, dit-il avec ironie.

Les deux filles se retournèrent et lui lancèrent un regard noir, remettant à plus tard leur concours.

- On est pas des gamines ! dirent-elles encore une fois en même temps

Elles se figèrent et se regardèrent.

- Arrête de dire la même chose que moi !

Elles recommencèrent à se disputer bien que leurs phrases soient les mêmes car parlant toujours simultanément pour dire la même chose, à leur grand désespoir. Elles avaient commencé à sortir des âneries, telles qu'un complot avec le soja sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi quand elles furent interrompues par un rire qui venait de derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent une nouvelle fois, énervées d'être tout le temps stoppées dans leur querelle, vers le garçon qui leur servait de guide. Et qui était littéralement en train de se foutre de leurs gueules, plié en deux de rire. La plus jeune haussa un sourcil tandis que l'autre fronça les siens.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on était de si grandes humoristes que ça, lança nonchalamment Chris

Edel acquiesça silencieusement tandis que le garçon se remettait de son fou-rire.

- Ca va, tu t'es calmé maintenant ? demande ironiquement la plus jeune.

- Au fait, est-ce que tu as bientôt fini ton baratin qui ressemble à une vente de maison ?

Newt soupira de capitulation.

- Vu que de toute façon vous ne m'écoutez pas, on va dire que oui, se résigna-t-il.

Chris trépigna sur place.

- LIBERTE ! hurla-t-elle en levant le poing en l'air de bonheur et en faisant péter les tympans des deux autres par la même occasion.

Edel, qui s'était remise de cette explosion de bonheur qui lui avait presque valu une surdité, elle en était sûre, était tout aussi heureuse que son aînée. Pas qu'elle se moquait un peu de la visite et qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention mais... C'était tout comme. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite et était plutôt curieuse à propos de ça mais son enthousiasme retomba vite quand le garçon leur annonça que, vu qu'ils avaient skippé une partie de la visite, elles allaient pouvoir directement commencer leur " stage " pour leur trouver une affection.

- Attends.. On va devoir travailler ? demanda la plus âgée en grimaçant.

Le blond roula des yeux.

- Il me semblait que lors des cours instants où vous m'écoutiez, je l'ai dit. Vous pensiez que vous alliez vous tourner les pouces ou quoi ?

Les deux filles tirèrent la moue et Chris grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. Pas que celle-ci soit contre le fait de travailler mais qu'on les mette aussi vite au travail alors qu'on les avait traitées comme de vulgaires prisonnières en les enfermant dans un endroit sombre et humide toute la nuit, elle trouvait ça un peu abusé et pour une fois, elle trouvait qu'elle n'exagérait pas la chose. Edel n'en pensait pas moins mais elle accepta la nouvelle avec plus de fatalisme qu'autre chose. Elle râlait autant que son aînée mais m'en montrait rien, préférant se déconnecter un peu de la conversation et observer les alentours bien qu'elle l'avait déjà auparavant, son côté lunatique reprenant le dessus. Elle entendit distraitement Chris essayer de convaincre Newt de commencer demain mais celui-ci restait inflexible malgré tout les arguments, parfois complètement stupides, de la jeune fille. Edel attendit patiemment que la plus âgée et le garçon aient fini de débatttre en pensant que le chat et la tartine à la confiture devaient sans doute créer un paradoxe ensemble.

- Rah, c'est pas possible, quoi ! s'exclama à nouveau l'aînée.

La plus jeune reporta son attention sur la conversation qui semblait sur le point de se finir.

- C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout, conclut le garçon qui était apparemment resté inflexible sur sa décision.

Edel pensa que c'était le moment pour faire un peu avancer les choses sinon elle allait finir par avoir l'impression de prendre racine.

- Bon, alors, on commence par quoi ?

Newt les emmena à une grange aux murs rouges délavés et leur présenta le premier boulot qu'elles devraient tester, pendant une semaine, c'est-à-dire trancheurs. Ce qui revenait à tuer des animaux, même si ceux qui avaient ce job s'occupaient aussi du bétail en général. Mais les deux filles ne retinrent que l'aspect où elles devaient égorger des animaux. Le garçon les abandonna là et leur promit de revenir à midi, ne faisant pas attention à leurs protestations quant à commencer par ce métier fort peu ragoutant. La plus âgée lui hurla que c'était un lâcheur alors qu'il s'éloignait. Elles se dirent aussi toutes deux qu'elles ne deviendraient certainement pas trancheuses à coup sûr. Elles avaient par ailleurs rencontré Winston, le maton de ceux-ci et leurs avis étaient partagés. Edel le trouvait plus que flippant, ( comment était-il possible qu'une personne aime autant ce job sanguinolent était la question qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser ) surtout quand il leur avait expliqué comment tuer les bêtes correctement. Elle n'était pas d'habitude de petite nature mais il fallait avouer qu'elle s'était sentie blêmir. Chris, elle, le trouvait fort drôle, voyant en lui un vrai cliché vivant, à savoir celui du psychopathe que personne n'aimait. Mais elle faisait quand même une croix sur ce métier. Les tripes des bêtes et tout ce sang, très peu pour elle.

A midi, après ce début d'expérience traumatisante en tant que trancheuses, le blond vint les voir pour savoir comment ça se déroulait et pour leur apporter à manger par la même occasion. Chris engloutit son repas en un temps record, oubliant apparemment les animaux tués devant elle qui lui avait pourtant fait perdre l'appétit, tandis qu'Edel était encore dégoutée par ce qu'elle avait vu et regardait le sien d'un mauvais oeil. La plus âgée recommença vite à supplier le garçon pour qu'elles passent à un autre essai de travail. La cadette rejoignit vite sa cause, expliquant combien il était horrible d'infliger tel travail si inélégant et abominable à deux pauvres et frêles jeunes filles qu'elles. Le tout d'une façon très théâtrale, ce qui eut pour don de faire sourire Newt. Les deux filles argumentèrent donc de manière très exagérée, s'amusant à se donner la réplique et utilisant du vieux français en guise de vocabulaire. Quand elles furent à cours de répliques, il consentit à les arracher à cet horrible et outrageux travail comme elles le disaient si bien.

Le garçon les emmena alors chez un maton pour qu'elles essayent un autre job. La cadette était un peu dérangée par tout les regards qu'elle sentait dans son dos quand ils passaient devant d'autres garçons. Elle avait tellement envie de se retourner et de leur lancer un regard noir mais elle se retint de justesse. Ca ne servait à rien et de toute façon, le blond avait trouvé le maton des bâtisseurs, leur prochain travail à essayer.

- Ce sont elles les filles ? demanda ce dernier

Newt leur avait dit qu'il s'appelait Gally et qu'il valait mieux qu'elles se taisent et ne disent pas de conneries au risque de se retrouver six pieds sous terre. Chris n'avait pas vraiment voulu écouter ses conseils, jugeant justement qu'elle allait pouvoir balancer des piques à tout va, mais lorsqu'elle vit le personnage, elle se dit qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas le faire. Il était assez imposant et ses sourcils qu'il fronça voyant les deux filles lui donnaient un air renfrogné. Elle préféra jouer alors la carte de " celle-qui-se-tait-pour-essayer-de-survivre-à-quelqu'un-d'intimidant " et du se faire violence pour ne rien dire. Edel quant à elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'à son arrivée en voyant le garçon plisser les yeux lorsqu'il la dévisagea. Elle aurait voulu, comme Chris, manifester sa gène et son irritation quant à cette rencontre qui lui semblait peu agréable mais elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire de bêtises qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui reprochait quelque chose sans trop savoir exactement quoi.

Gally se tourna vers le blond.

- Tu veux qu'elles m'aident ? ricana-t-il en haussant un sourcil

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux deux filles qui commençaient en avoir vraiment assez de cette situation.

- Excuse-moi mais je ne veux pas de gamines qui trainent dans mes pieds.

Chris n'en put plus.

- Bon, excuse-moi mais à part Edel qui est peut-être une gamine à cause de sa taille, commença-t-elle.

La concernée fusilla du regard son aînée.

- Je ne pense pas en être une, finit-elle en faisant un sourire en coin se voulant provocateur.

Le maton voulut répondre quelque chose mais Edel fut plus rapide et parla avant lui.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas une gamine et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas petite ! protesta-t-elle

La plus âgée tapota la tête de cette dernière, lui valant de nouveau un regard noir.

- Mais oui, on te croit tous... se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

La cadette voulut de nouveau s'opposer à ce que Chris disait mais Gally, apparemment énervé qu'elle l'ait coupé, l'en en empêcha.

- Voilà ce que je veux éviter ! Ce ne sont que des gamines !

Edel se tourna vers lui et inspira profondément, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer même si ça ne fonctionna pas très bien, et lui lança un regard glacial. Elle était à bout. Elle en avait marre de tout ces regards dans leurs dos, des chuchotements quand elles passaient devant les gens... Si ils avaient quelque chose à leur dire, qu'ils le fassent et qu'ils osent leur dire en face.

- En plus, il y en a une qui se trimballe en talons et en jupe...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et n'essaya plus de garder son calme. La plus jeune s'avança et se planta devant lui, pas intimidée le moins du monde alors qu'il la dépassait de plus d'une tête, voire presque deux, et le dévisagea.

- La gamine en talons et en jupe, elle t'emmerde ( elle vit le visage du garçon s'assombrir mais elle n'arrêta pas sa tirade ). Je dis ça sans vouloir te vexer, bien entendu.

Elle fit un visage désolé à peine ironique.

- Oh, attends... En fait non, je dis ça pour te vexer, finalement, conclut-elle avec un grand sourire goguenard et en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Gally avait vraisemblablement pris la mouche et se fit menaçant. Edel sentit soudain son courage s'évaporer mais elle tenta de garder contenance. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du faire ça, pensa-t-elle un peu tard désormais. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire ou dire la moindre des choses, Newt s'interposa pour mettre fin au conflit. Chris était restée silencieuse, regardant la confrontation en se demandant si sa cadette n'avait pas fait une erreur, qui était un peu de sa faute parce qu'elle n'aurait pas du la rabaisser pour se défendre face au maton, en le provocant consciemment. Heureusement, le blond était intervenu à temps, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait ensuite passé sinon.

Elle entendit des chuchotements et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Plusieurs garçons s'étaient arrêtés de travailler en entendant les éclats de voix. Elle soupira d'ennui et grimaça d'agacement, leur intégration ici à Edel et elle allait prendre plus de temps que prévu, d'après ce qu'elle voyait. Elle vit que la plus jeune et Gally s'étaient calmés.

- Fais tes preuves si tu veux plus que je te traite comme la gamine superficielle que tu sembles être.

Chris haussa un sourcil. Il mettait au défi Edel. Elle sourit. Elle ne connaissait certes presque pas la jeune fille mais elle était sûre qu'elle n'était absolument pas comme ça et que ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. La preuve même était que la cadette venait de balancer ses chaussures pour être plus à l'aise, faisant presque assommer un garçon en envoyant valser celles-ci, et prit le matériel nécessaire pour aller travailler.

- On va voir ça tout de suite, _captain_.

La plus jeune venait de relever le défi et l'aînée entendit des murmures de surprise. Elle sourit et rejoignit Edel ne comptant pas non plus se laisser faire et montrer de quoi elle était capable. Quand elle passa devant le maton, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et que tant pis si elle subissait ses foudres. Elle s'arrêta un cours instant devant lui et lui fit le salut militaire, un sourire scotché sur ses lèvres.

- Captain.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse et rejoignit en triple vitesse Edel qui était déjà au travail et qui semblait ne pas se laisser abattre par tout les regards curieux et les chuchotements que les autres garçons faisaient. La plus âgée eut juste le temps d'entendre une dernière chose.

- Et bah dis donc, ça promet d'être mouvementé maintenant.

Elle reconnut sans mal la voix de Newt et sourit encore plus. Les deux filles n'allaient pas se laisser faire, il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Ca allait être explosif si tout les autres garçons étaient comme Gally mais Chris s'en moquait. L'important pour l'instant, c'était qu'elles se fassent toutes deux une place dans cet endroit, peut importe comment. Se faire marcher sur les pieds, très peu pour elles.

Alors que la plus âgée se mit elle aussi au travail, elle jeta un regard à Edel et ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite pique.

- T'es vraiment petite sans tes talons, en fait...

Elle évita un marteau que sa cadette lui balança à la figure et rit. La plus jeune esquissa un sourire.

Elles travaillèrent sans faire de pause, se concentrant le plus possible sur ce qu'elles faisaient pour ne pas être déconcentrées par les derniers regards curieux qu'on leur jetait. Chris appréciait encore bien ce job, malgré l'écharde qu'elle s'était ramassée dans le doigt et qui lui faisait un mal de chien, faute à une planche fourbe et vicieuse, tandis qu'Edel se débrouillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pas aussi efficace que son aînée qui semblait être plutôt à l'aise dans ce domaine comme si elle avait déjà appris quelques bases de ce genre de travaux manuels, pour ne pas perdre la face et échouer au défi que lui avait lancé Gally. Elle n'était pas une enfant, encore mois superficielle, et savait se démerder toute seule. C'est seulement quand Newt vint les chercher pour la deuxième fois dans la journée que les deux filles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient épuisées, ayant donné toute leur énergie dans leur besogne. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais il leur dit que le repas approchait. Chris hocha la tête et Edel chercha du regard le maton des bâtisseurs pour lui montrer qu'elle avait sa part de travail comme tout les autres et qu'elle méritait d'être traitée en égale. Dès qu'on la dénigrait à cause de sa taille ou de ses goûts, la plus jeune le vivait mal et se battait pour qu'on la respecte comme il se devait. Déterminée et un peu trop tête de mule pour certaines personnes.

La cadette ne le trouva pas et haussa les épaules de résignation. Ca attendrait. Son regard fut soudainement attiré par des personnes qui sortaient du labyrinthe par les grandes ouvertures dans les murs. Elle reconnut de loin l'asiatique qui les avait conduites dans le Bloc. Chris avait aussi du le remarquer car elle marmonna qu'elle devait toujours se venger de l'affront qu'il leur avait fait en disant qu'il n'avait pas peur de petites filles. La plus jeune sourit en l'entendant. Le pauvre allait regretter ça, même si elle attendait avec impatience la vengeance de son aînée, curieuse de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Un garçon que les deux filles n'avaient jamais vu avant se dirigea vers eux et alla parler à Newt sans avoir bien sûr oublier de leur jeter un regard qui se voulait discret. Ce qui était totalement raté. Il parla vite avec le blond qui l'écouta attentivement. Les deux filles se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil en se demandant ce dont ils pouvaient bien parler. Le garçon reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant encore plus d'interrogations aux jeunes filles. Dire qu'elles étaient curieuses de savoir ce qu'il avait raconté aurait été un euphémisme. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de demander à Newt ce qu'il se passait car celui-ci se tourna vers elles pour leur parler. Par contre son air sérieux ne leur plu pas trop.

- Bon... Changement de programme. Le repas attendra et..

Chris poussa un cri de dépitement. Tout mais pas la nourriture. Edel avait anticipé son hurlement de désespoir et s'était bouchée les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourde, elle n'avait pas oublié le cri de joie de ce matin qui avait été tout aussi bruyant. Le blond tira la grimace, ayant oublié qu'il y avait une adoratrice de la nourriture, bien que l'autre le soit tout autant quelques fois.

- Et le conseil se passe maintenant.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre sera bien entendu dédié au conseil. Chris et Edel vont sans doute encore ne pas savoir tenir leur langue... Je ne sais pas qui sera le plus à plaindre. Aussi, Gally est un de mes persos préférés, ne pensez pas le contraire à cause de la réaction des deux miss. C'est juste que je ne m'imaginais pas que leur première rencontre se fasse gentiment. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5

Voici le chapitre 5 ! Presque à l'heure ! ( presque, c'est déjà ça, j'essayerai de ne pas être du tout en retard pour la prochaine fois... j'essayerai... ) J'ai remarqué que j'avais de nouveaux followers... MON DIEU JE SUIS TELLEMENT HEUREUSEEEEE ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point. Merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire qui, je l'espère, continuera à vous plaire ^^ Malheureusement, James Dashner a tout les droits sur " le Labyrinthe "... Maudit soit-il...

* * *

><p>- Attends.. Maintenant comme tout de suite maintenant ? demanda Edel un peu étonnée .<p>

- Comme tout de suite maintenant, confirma Newt en hochant la tête.

Les deux filles étaient toute les deux abasourdies. Elles ne comprenaient pas bien pourquoi le conseil avait été avancé. Et le pire surtout, un véritable blasphème pour Chris qui devait se retenir d'hurler tout son désarroi quand à cette horrible conclusion, était qu'elles mangeraient plus tard. On les privait de nourriture, conclut amèrement la plus âgée, vraiment dépitée par ce fait. Elle se dit aussi qu'ils devaient sans doute être suicidaires. Personne, non personne, n'avait idée de la priver de nourriture. De mets délicieux qui la sustentaient et lui apportaient bonheur. Vraiment, c'étaient des monstres. Vils et cruels. La jeune fille se promit d'envoyer autant de piques qu'elle le pouvait au conseil pour se venger. Ils allaient le regretter.

Edel observa son aînée qui semblait être partie dans un combat intérieur pour elle-ne-savait-trop-quoi. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant celle-ci se mettre soudainement en colère. La plus jeune pencha la tête, tout en continuant de regarder les mimiques de Chris, et réfléchit bien pourquoi elle semblait si agacée mais ne trouva pas. Puis elle se souvint alors qu'ils auraient du aller manger avant d'aller au conseil. Edel claqua des doigts en trouvant la réponse. C'était donc pour ça. Elle sourit légèrement. Le mouton était vraiment amusant.

Chris fixa le blond d'un mauvais oeil. Ce dernier interrogea d'un regard quelque peu apeuré la cadette qui ne fit que lui sourire un peu ironiquement. Edel lui dit aussi silencieusement de se débrouiller, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus. La plus âgée toisait toujours Newt d'un regard noir, un air irrité sur son visage qui la rendait encore plus énervée.

- Toi... , gronda-t-elle d'une voix mécontente, comment osez-vous m'enlever ma nourriture bien aimée ?

Ses yeux fusillaient le garçon, qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire face à Chris, sur place. Edel, qui se retenait de rire devant cette situation hilarante, décida de calmer son aînée pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un à cause de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle se mit devant elle et claqua des doigts sous son nez.

- Hey, reprends toi un peu !

La plus âgée darda un regard sur sa cadette.

- Quoi ? bougonna-t-elle

Edel soupira.

- Tu vas pas faire tout un plat parce que tu mangeras plus tard...

Chris haussa un sourcil, semblant se calmer, et fit un sourire narquois en coin.

- C'était fait exprès ton jeu de mots parce que si oui, il était vraiment pourri...

La plus jeune roula des yeux mais sourit. Elle reporta son attention sur Newt semblant attendre qu'elles aient fini leur discussion, qui lui avait au moins valu de ne pas se faire râler dessus par une Chris révoltée à cause d'un repas remis à plus tard.

- On va y aller ? questionna la jeune fille

- Suivez moi, répondit-il

Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers la ferme, si Edel se souvenait bien du nom, et passèrent devant une des ouvertures dans les murs. Un asiatique aux cheveux noirs en sorti et les dépassa, sans se soucier d'eux. La plus jeune le reconnut comme étant celui qui les avait amenées, Chris et elle, dans le Bloc. L'aînée sembla aussi s'en souvenir. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Elle devait toujours se venger du fait qu'il avait dit que ce n'était pas de petites filles qui lui feraient peur. Et bien, il allait voir de quel bois elles se chauffaient, les petites filles, quand elle aura trouvé une vengeance et l'aura mise en application.

La plus âgée se souvint aussi que Newt avait parlé de portes quand elles avaient demandé quel était le bruit qu'elles avaient entendu hier soir. Son regard s'attarda sur l'ouverture entre les deux murs gigantesques. Elle s'arrêta, faisaient retourner sur leurs pas les deux autres qui n'avaient pas directement remarqués qu'elle ne les suivait plus. Chris désigna d'un coup de tête le passage par là où était sorti l'asiatique.

- C'est ça les portes ?

Edel devint attentive. Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire mais maintenant que son aînée en reparlant, sa curiosité revint en force. Elle voulait tout autant savoir la réponse que Chris.

- Vous allez voir. Attendez juste un peu, répondit partiellement le blond.

Les deux filles attendirent donc, pas vraiment patiemment, la plus âgée tapant du pied et la cadette, s'étant assisse par terre pour attendre, tapotant des doigts sur le sol, quelques minutes. Edel tourna la tête vers le garçon et allait s'exclamer qu'il ne se passait strictement rien quand un grand bruit retentit, faisant sursauter les deux filles. La plus jeune retourna sa tête vers les murs. Qui se refermaient. Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir surmonter sa claustrophobie, celle-ci revint en force. Elle se leva d'un bond, un peu trop vite, et vacilla légèrement mais se reprit vite. Elle avait envie de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ils étaient coincés dans le Bloc. Enfermés. Comme des animaux dans une cage. La plus jeune déglutit difficilement. Chris sembla remarquer son malaise et posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

- Voilà qui répond à vos questions...

Chris n'émit aucun son. Elle était tout autant sous le choc qu'Edel. Peut-être pas autant qu'elle, qui semblait faire une légère crise de panique, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout d'être coincée entre quatre murs. Elle poussa un léger grognement. Elle se tourna vers Newt.

- Bon... On y va ? Ca sert à rien de rester ici...

Ils se remirent donc tout trois en route et arrivèrent vite à la ferme. La plus jeune s'était calmée du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Mais elle sentait toujours ses membres trembler légèrement. Elle serra ses poings et expira un bon coup. Calme, calme, pensa-t-elle. Tout allait bien. Ils étaient, certes, enfermés mais au moins, ils étaient en sûreté et avaient de quoi vivre. Elle se devait de mettre de côté sa claustrophobie. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment le conseil allait se dérouler et ne voulait pas paraître effrayée face aux autres. Sa fierté mal placée le lui interdisait.

Ils entrèrent tout trois dans une pièce qui sentait le moisi mais aussi une autre odeur qui plut directement aux deux jeunes filles. Une odeur de vieux livres. Chris pensa à ceux qu'il y avait dans son sac, et qui parlaient apparemment de fourmis vu leurs titres, et se dit qu'elle les lirait bien si elle avait le temps. Elle avait presque l'impression que l'odeur allait lui ramener des souvenirs, tellement elle lui était familière. Mais rien ne lui revint. Edel, elle, en sentant ce parfum, s'attendait à voir des piles de livres aux vieilles couvertures et aux pages usées. Cependant, il n'y en avait pas. Et à la place, se trouvaient plusieurs garçons assis, qui semblaient les attendre. Tous les regardaient. Les deux filles n'en prirent pas compte. Elles s'étaient désormais habituées à ce qu'on les dévisage et cela ne les dérangeaient plus. Enfin.. Disons qu'elles n'avaient plus envie de commettre un meurtre dès qu'on leur lançait des regards trop curieux. Elles reconnurent facilement le chef, Alby si elles se souvenaient bien de ce que leur avait dit Newt, et aussi ce très cher Gally. Chris jeta un regard en coin à Edel qui la regarda aussi. Cette dernière hocha la tête. L'aînée sourit légèrement et lança un regard complice à sa cadette. Toutes deux fixèrent alors le maton des bâtisseurs et lui firent de grands signes de la main avec des larges sourires, un peu narquois, scotchés sur leurs visages. Le garçon fronça un sourcil, haussant l'autre, tandis que les regards surpris des autres garçons allaient des deux filles à celui-ci.

- Bon, si au lieu d'embêter les gens, vous vous asseyez ?

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers Newt qui les regardait d un air désapprobateur tout en leur désignant deux chaises au milieu de l'assemblée. Chris supplia du regard le blond pour qu'elles puissent encore ennuyer Gally mais il secoua la tête négativement. La plus âgée grommela et alla s'assoir à contre coeur. Sa cadette la suivit. Elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau au centre de l'attention. Newt, quant à lui, alla aussi s'installer. Il se plaça à la droite d'Alby. Edel remarqua qu'il restait une chaise vide et se demanda quel maton il pouvait bien manquer. Elle eut vite la réponse quand l'asiatique, que les deux filles encore croisé il y a peine quelques minutes, entra dans la pièce et prit la place inoccupée. La plus jeune en conclut que c'était sans doute le maton des coureurs. Celui-ci salua les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce d'un signe de la tête. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit et les deux filles commencèrent à se sentir mal à l'aise. Les garçons présents semblaient attendre qu' Alby prenne la parole et Chris eut envie de lui hurler de se dépêcher à dire quelque chose, le silence devenant de plus en plus pesant pour les deux filles. La plus âgée s'agitait sur sa chaise, la trouvant inconfortable et étant surtout irritée par les regards insistants qu'on leur lançait. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Edel qui ne faisait aucun geste. La cadette restait droite, tendue à cause du stress, et regardait droit devant elle. Chris aperçut cependant qu'elle triturait ses doigts distraitement. L'aînée soupira intérieurement. Elle trouvait que sa cadette ne devait pas faire tout un fromage, Chris sentit son ventre gargouiller en citant la nourriture et espéra qu'on ne l'ai pas entendue, pour un stupide conseil. Elle non plus n'était pas totalement confiante quant à ce qu'il allait se dire mais bon... L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. La nourriture aussi, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Edel se sentait raide comme un piquet et essayait de se détendre, se disant que ça n'allait pas être si terrible que ça. Mais ça ne marchait pas et elle s'angoissa encore plus. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'on trouvait suspicieux qu'elles aient été trouvées toutes les deux dans le labyrinthe. Et en plus, apparemment, on les avait vues déjà avant qu'elles ne se réveillent, sans aucun souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé avant, et elles avaient croisé un Griffeur à croire ce qu'ils disaient. Finalement, Edel se dit que ça allait être horrible.

- Bon, commença Alby ce qui détendit les deux filles qui n'en pouvaient plus de ce silence de mort, on est tous là pour parler des... nouvelles bleues.

Les deux filles remarquèrent bien qu'il ne savait pas comme les appeler au vu de son hésitation. Chris ne put s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

- Appelle nous juste Chris et Edel, mon chou, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il y eut soudainement un gros blanc. Edel, qui était angoisée et dont la situation était tordante, merci à l'aînée, éclata dans un grand fou rire, évacuant tout son stress par la même occasion. La plus âgée était fière de sa réplique, plusieurs personnes avaient esquissées un sourire, bien qu'elle se serait attendue à ce qu'ils rient plus. Elle comprit vite pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas fait quand Alby lui répondit.

- Pardon ? grogna-t-il

Il lançait à Chris un regard noir et ne semblait pas du tout heureux qu'elle l'ait interrompu. L'aînée se carapata un peu sur sa chaise, intimidée. Elle comprit vite qu'elle valait mieux se taire si elle ne voulait pas subir les foudres du chef. Ce dernier, s'étant assuré d'un dernier regard que la plus âgée allait se taire et qu'Edel ne riait plus, celle-ci étant redevenue sérieuse, mais détendue, et ayant compris comme Chris qu'il valait mieux ne plus rien dire, reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

- Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, on a trouvé ces deux tocardes, hier, dans le labyrinthe. Sauf que le jour d'avant, elles ont été aperçues par Minho alors qu'elles étaient littéralement entre les griffes de deux Griffeurs.

Chris regarda un peu incrédule Alby. Elle ne se souvenait pas du tout de ça. Alors, non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Et elle pensa qu'il devait en être de même pour Edel.

- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ça alors qu'on se souvient de rien qui remonte à plus loin qu'hier, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Malheureusement, alors qu'elle avait cru parler assez bas et discrètement, à cause du silence qui revenait souvent, tout le monde l'avait entendue. La plus jeune s'en rendit compte et se sentit rougir de gêné. A côté d'elle, Chris se retenait difficilement de rire. Elle laisse juste un petit pouffement s'échapper de sa bouche avant de se reprendre et de paraître très sérieuse. Ce qui était un tableau assez drôle à voir. Tellement drôle qu'Edel ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et fut vite rejointe par la plus âgée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on nous a refilé, comme cas... dit une voix moqueuse.

Chris arrêta de rire et tourna sa tête vers l'asiatique, Minho si elle se souvenait bien. Elle plissa ses yeux. C'est qu'il voulait vraiment la guerre, celui-là. Il allait vraiment le regretter. Sa vengeance sera vraiment terrible.

- Est-ce que vous avez fini ou on doit encore attendre ? gronda Alby

Edel déglutit difficilement. Les deux filles l'avaient vraiment mis en colère. Chris comprit aussi qu'elles avaient été un peu loin. Elle se rassit convenablement, étant à moitié tombée de sa chaise, et essaya de rester neutre. La plus jeune se reprit aussi et murmura du bout des lèvres des excuses.

- Maintenant, vous la fermez, d'accord ?

La cadette cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était une blague, n'est-ce-pas ? Son aînée avait la même impression.

- Euh... On peut répondre oui ou alors on doit quand même la fermer ?

Plusieurs légers rires se firent entendre. Les deux filles se regardèrent pantoisement. Chris tira une grimace qui voulait dire " Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils rient maintenant ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? ". Edel secoua la tête.

- Laisse tomber...

La plus âgée haussa les épaules. Celle-ci vit que les personnes présentes dans la pièce arrêtaient petit à petit de rire. Elle aperçut aussi Newt qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez et secouait, désapprobateur, la tête même si il avait un large sourire qui barrait son visage.

- Rien que pour ça, je devrais vous balancer de la Falaise... dit-il

Les deux filles le regardèrent. Etant donné la façon quelque peu menaçante dont il avait dit ça, elles n'avaient pas du tout envie de faire connaissance avec la dite falaise. Edel aurait bien voulu lancer que si la falaise voulait les rencontrer, et bien elles non. Mais elle se tut, ne voulant pas qu'il mette vraiment ses menaces à exécution.

- On va faire un tour et vous direz chacun ce que vous pensez de tout ça, continua-t-il, Gally, tu commences.

Les deux filles devinrent vite attentives.

- Des filles qu'on a retrouvées dans le labyrinthe, c'est pas _du tout_ courant. Mais en plus, elles ont été prises par des Griffeurs et qui ont survécues, on ne sait pas comment, là, ça devient carrément du grand n'importe quoi. Je trouve ça plus que louche et...

- Ce qui est louche, c'est vos manies à sauter les repas ! s'exclama Chris, révoltée.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du vu le regard glacial que lui lança Alby. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier son avis sur cette infamie. Elle le regrettait déjà. Maudite soit son adoration pour la nourriture.

- Euh... Je vais me taire, promis...

La plus âgée mima qu'elle se fermait la bouche avec une clef, sous le regard mi-blasé mi-amusé d'Edel, et le conseil put reprendre.

Ce fut au tour de Minho de prendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise... ? A part que, comme Gally, je trouve ça vraiment suspect. Mais vu comment elles sont, et leurs tendances suicidaires, je me demande si les Créateurs ne nous les ont pas refilées parce qu'ils ne savaient plus les supporter...

La cadette le regarda, agacée, tandis que Chris se retenait de quitter sa chaise et de le secouer comme un prunier. A un moment, son regard noir croisa celui moqueur de l'asiatique. La guerre était déclarée. La plus jeune remarqua tout ça et leva les yeux au ciel. Déjà qu'avec le caractère de son aînée, ainsi que le sien qui pouvait être tout aussi explosif mais bon elle mettait ça de côté pour l'instant, elle était sûre que les répliques et l'ironie allaient voler mais là... Si on le rajoutait à l'addition, ça allait foutre un beau bordel, sachant très bien que la plus âgée ne se laisserait pas faire et chercherait à se venger. Edel se demanda juste un instant comment ça se faisait qu'elle connaisse si bien Chris et ses réactions mais ne chercha pas à trouver une explication. Elle mettait ça de côté pour l'instant et écoute ce que disait Newt.

- J'ai sans doute été celui qui leur a le plus parlé et même si c'est vrai qu'elles sont parfois VRAIMENT agaçantes ( les deux filles haussèrent un sourcil en entendant ça. Elles n'étaient pas SI insupportables que ça. Non ? ), je pense qu'elles sont honnêtes. Apparemment, elles ne semblent se souvenir de rien. Comme nous tous. Après, c'est vrai que l'épisode avec les Griffeurs est plus qu'anormal. Mais je propose de leur laisser une chance ( Les deux filles le regardèrent avec toute la reconnaissance dont elles disposaient. Décidemment, Newt était devenu leur héros ).Et puis, je doute que, si les Créateurs voulaient introduire des complices au Bloc, ils les choisissent elles.

Toute la soudaine sympathie qu'elles avaient ressenties pour le blond disparut en instant. Edel tira la moue et le fusilla du regard. Bon, au moins, il avait prit leur défense. C'était déjà ça et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle écouta les avis des autres personnes présentes. Tous soulignaient le fait qu'on les ai vues la première fois en compagnie de Griffeurs, Edel se promit que si elle en rencontrait un un jour de lui râler dessus pour toutes les emmerdes qu'il lui avait faites, lui et ses amis, et dire qu'il fallait quand même s'en méfier. Cependant, ils se mirent d'accord, du moins pour la plupart, qu'on pouvait leur laisser une chance.

Chris soupira intérieurement. Elle avait quand même eut peur qu'on les remette dans le labyrinthe et qu'on les laisse là. Au moins c'était déjà ça de gagner. Après, fallait qu'elles s'intègrent. Elle espérait que ça allait aussi aller. Elle avait aussi hâte d'aller manger, vu que le conseil était fini. Elle avait faim. Et plus qu'un peu. Son ventre avait gargouillé plusieurs fois et elle se demandait si quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Elle reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait. Et remarqua quelque chose. Une chose qui changeait la donne. Alors que les garçons présents dans la pièce discutaient entre eux, assez fortement pour couvrir ce qu'elle allait dire, elle se pencha vers Edel qui tourna la tête vers elle, interloquée par l'expression amusée de la plus âgée.

- Tu sais, ils vont pas nous sauter dessus, ces chiens en chaleurs. Parce qu'ils sont tous gays !

L'aînée avait appuyé sur la fin de sa phrase, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers les deux filles. Et malheureusement pour Chris, ils avaient tout entendu. Minho fit un sourire narquois.

- Vraiment suicidaires.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dessus ( si vous détestez Chris ou Edel, si vous trouvez que je vais dans le OOC parfois, n'hésitez pas à le dire ) !<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6

Voici le chapitre 6 ! Le chapitre 6, tant attendu ! Aimez-moi, acclamez-moi... Ou balancez-moi des briques parce que je suis deux jours en retard *va se protéger derrière un bouclier*. Chapitre 6 qui sera peut-être un peu moins marrant que le précédent et qui est plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose. Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ( je vais de ce pas vous répondre ) ! 3 Elles m'ont vraiment faite plaisir ^^ Vu que je suis en retard, je suis obligée de mettre la phrase dictée par Magistra ( vous pouvez la remercier autant que moi pour cette fic, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai débuté et elle me file de bonnes idées pour certains passages ) ; Le Minewt est mieux que le Newtmas. Sinon, la série " L'Epreuve " appartient encore et toujours à James Dashner ( mais ne vous en faites pas, les négociations sont en cours ).

* * *

><p>Gros blanc. Personne n'avait émit la moindre remarque depuis la " révélation " de Chris et la remarque de Minho à ce sujet. La jeune fille sentit qu'elle avait gaffé. Mais alors là, vraiment bien gaffé. Voire plus qu'un peu... Edel, elle, ne savait pas si elle devait rire, elle se retenait tant bien que mal sachant parfaitement que ça n'améliorerait pas la situation même si elle voulait vraiment sortir le rire nerveux qui était coincé dans sa gorge, ou avoir peur. Peur parce qu'elle sentait bien que son aînée avait sorti une belle grosse connerie, elle était d'accord avec ça, et qu'elles risquaient toutes les deux de subir de terribles remontrances. Si Alby ne les balançait pas d'abord de la Falaise... Tout les regards abasourdis, moqueur pour Minho, étaient braqués sur les deux filles et une légère tension se faisait ressentir. Chris toussota un peu pour faire partager sa gêne mais ça ne changea rien. Elle se sentait clouée sur sa chaise à cause de toute cette tension palpable et n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Elle lança un regard de désespoir à Edel qui l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil. Cette dernière avait autant envie qu'elle de se sortir cette situation mais elle ne savait pas non plus comment faire. Ses yeux sautaient de personne en personne pour voir leur réaction. Qui était plus ou moins la même chez tout le monde. Un mélange d'incompréhension totale et d'ahurissement. La plus jeune ne pouvait pas vraiment se moquer de leur expression, elle aurait sans doute tiré la même tête si elle avait été dans pareille situation, mais c'était vraiment hilarant de les voir comme ça. Sauf qu'encore une fois, son rire restait coincé dans sa gorge. Elle essayait de refouler ses envies suicidaires, contrairement à la plus âgée.<p>

Chris voulut dire quelque chose et ouvrit sa bouche, tout en levant légèrement un doigt comme un élève voulant poser une question, mais ayant peur de dire encore quelque chose qui ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, elle ne dit rien et observa un peu la salle, ayant un soudain intérêt pour le plafond. A un moment, elle retenta un regard d'aide vers Edel. Qui l'observait tout aussi désespérée qu'elle. La cadette eut une mimique qui voulait sans doute signifier " aide-moi-aussi-parce que-je-sais-pas-quoi-faire-pour-sortir-de-ce-merdier-alors-fais-fonctionner-tes-neurones ". Chris pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil. Elle fixa la plus jeune et tenta de lui faire comprendre, de part son regard, qu'elle réfléchissait aussi même si elle n'en avait pas l'air. Une conversation s'engagea alors entre les deux filles. Mais une conversation qui se déroulait par leurs regards et leurs mimiques, ne voulant pas parler dans ce silence pesant, ayant peur de faire réagir les garçons qui étaient toujours sous le choc.

- T'aurais pas une idée ? interrogea Edel en haussant un sourcil et en désignant du menton son aînée.

- Si j'en avais une, je te la dirai, va... répondit Chris en faisant un regard blasé.

La plus jeune tira la moue et haussa la épaules.

- Qui sait ?

Chris lève ses yeux au ciel.

- Réfléchis un peu... lança cette dernière avec un regard lassé

Edel leva ses mains comme pour dire qu'il ne fallait pas lui râler dessus et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, et de son mieux, il fallait le préciser.

- En même temps, c'est un peu toi qui nous a foutu dans cette situation.

- Oh, pardon si mes conclusions sont vraies !

- Vraiment..

- Oh ! C'est bon, hein !

La plus jeune fit un sourire légèrement narquois et lui tira la langue. Chris lui répondit par un regard noir.

- Bon... J'ai peut-être une idée, reprit Edel

- Ah et c'est quoi ? questionne Chris un peu surprise que sa cadette ait déjà trouvé quelque chose

- Je sais pas trop si ça pourrait marcher...

L'aînée lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait expliquer. En silence, comme toujours, cependant. Elle s'étonnait un peu qu'elle comprenne si bien sa cadette alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient presque pas. Enfin... Jusqu'à aussi loin remonte ses souvenirs... Donc à une journée. Ce qui ne faisait pas bien loin... Mais elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'habitue à ces petits détails sur le lien qui les réunissaient, Edel et elle. Sinon, elle était sûre qu'elle allait encore être surprise. Elle sourit un peu. Au moins, elle avait quelqu'un avec qui l'entende passait bien et n'était pas abandonnée, seule, au milieu de cette situation. Situation qui paraissait un peu folle, en y pensant bien. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se réveille, quelque part dans un labyrinthe avec des murs gigantesques qui devaient bien frôler les cinquante mètres de haut, sans souvenirs, abandonné à son sort et sans savoir quoi faire. Ni qu'après, on arrive dans un endroit avec que des mecs, entouré des murs du labyrinthe. Si on avait dit à Chris qu'elle vivrait ça, elle aurait rit au nez de la personne et lui aurait dit d'aller se recoucher. Sauf qu'elle vivait et était dans cette situation. Et qu'elle avait un peu, vive les euphémismes, provoqué les gens qui s'occupaient de l'ordre dans l'endroit où elle était coincée. C'était bien elle, ça...

Edel donna un léger coup de pied à son aînée pour qu'elle la regarde. Celle-ci avait laissé dériver son regard dans la pièce et n'avait donc pas pu regarder sa cadette pour qu'elle lui explique son plan. Quand la plus jeune s'assura que Chris portait attention à elle, elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- Bon.. Comme je disais, je sais pas trop si ça pourrait marcher. Mais bon, c'est sans doute mieux que de se faire jeter de la Falaise par Alby et...

La plus âgée lui fit signe de s'arrêter et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? questionna Edel

- Attends... T'as voulu dire quoi ?

- Quoi, quoi ?

Chris soupira.

- Quand t'as fait ça.

L'aînée refit ce que la plus jeune avait fait comme mimiques. Elle leva la tête et la rentra un peu dans ses épaules. Elle leva ensuite son bras à hauteur des épaules et jeta son avant-bras en avant. Edel la fixa avec une grande incompréhension. La plus âgée lui lança un regard blasé. Et refit plusieurs fois le même geste pour que sa cadette la comprenne. Sauf que celle-ci ne la comprit pas et regardait d'un visage neutre, mais Chris voyant bien le léger sourire moqueur qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, son aînée qui devenait de plus en plus ridicule, selon elle. La plus âgée jeta de nouveau un regard noir à Edel, ce qui fait sourire cette dernière, et la réinterrogea silencieusement.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Quoi ? J'arrive pas à te comprendre.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

- Non mais.. Sérieusement, je te comprends vraiment pas, là.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Je te comprends pas !

- C'est quoi ces gestes ?

- Je te comprends paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

La plus jeune, un peu paniquée parce qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que son aînée voulait dire, et ne voulant pas s'attirer ses foudres, oubliant aussi qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce remplie de garçons que Chris avait au préalablement provoqués et qui risquaient fortement de leur râler dessus quand ils sortiraient de leur état de choc, agita frénétiquement ses bras dans tout les sens et regarda, paniquée, Chris. Celle-ci eut envie de rire tellement la tête de la plus jeune était hilarante mais un rire, autre que le sien, retentit dans toute la pièce. L'aînée tourna sa tête, effarée, vers la personne qui s'éclaffait. Elle ne s'étonna presque pas quand elle vit que c'était Minho qui devait se moquer de la grande expressivité gestuelle d'Edel. Elle l'aurait bien rejoint dans son fou-rire mais elle pensait plutôt au fait que les autres semblaient enfin sortir de leur état de choc. Même si la conversation par regards entre Edel et elle n'avait pas du durer très longtemps, deux à trois minutes maximum. Elle retourna vite sa tête vers la plus jeune qui tirait une tête plus qu'éloquente. L'effroi se lisait dans ses yeux et elle murmura quelque chose du bout de ses lèvres en désignant d'un coup de tête Alby qui les fusillait du regard. Chris déglutit difficilement. Pour elles, les carottes étaient cuites... Son ventre gargouilla. La plus âgée maudit son ventre et l'injuria mentalement, lui disant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour des borborygmes s'entendant sûrement à des kilomètres à la ronde. Edel tourna lentement sa tête vers Chris, sidérée par le bruit et lui signifia de son regard que ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger les choses. La cadette sembla remarquer quelque chose et devint ensuite agitée, jetant des regards apeurés aux personnes dans la pièce. Elle fit comprendre d'un regard à son aînée que c'était le moment de s'en aller. Chris voulut lui répondre qu'elle le savait bien mais se figea quand elle entendit la voix de Newt.

- Attendez... C'est quoi ce...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, fixant, ahuri, Edel qui s'était brusquement levée de sa chaise quand il avait commencé à parler. Et qui mimait l'action de tirer sur une corde, un sourire figé sur son visage ressemblant plus à une grimace quelque peu effrayante du au stress qu'elle avait, ne sachant pas si son plan allait marcher, en profitant pour avancer vers la porte. Chris la regardait faire, totalement éberlué par ce qu'elle était en train de faire, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

- Qu'est-ce..., voulut demander la plus âgée sans terminer sa phrase.

La tête d'Edel pivota lentement vers elle, son sourire figé toujours présent.

- Tais-toi et fais comme moi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Chris resta, un court instant, interdite, se demandant une nouvelle fois si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Puis, se reprenant et se disant que c'était sans doute la seule façon de sortir de là, elle se leva de sa chaise. Et fit la même chose que la plus jeune avec le même sourire figé qu'elle sur son visage. Elles commencèrent dont à mimer tout en avançant, apeurées à l'idée que leur tentative d'évasion, totalement improvisée, enfin... Chris espérait que c'était improvisé parce que si Edel lui avait dit que c'était ça sa tactique pour sortir de là elle l'aurait refusée, et ridicule, ne marche pas. Elles tirèrent donc sur la corde invisible et firent un pas en avant. Vers la porte. Vers leur échappatoire. Vers leur liberté. Qui sera sans doute provisoire mais elles ne se préoccupaient pas de ça pour l'instant.

Elles avaient déjà fait la moitié du trajet et personne n'avait encore réagi. Parfois, les choses les plus folles et les plus incompréhensibles marchaient à merveille. Personne ne se posait de questions et regardait se dérouler ce qu'il se passait, trop stupéfait pour réagir. La plus jeune n'oserait jamais avouer à Chris que c'était l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer. Elle était quasiment sûre de s'attirer le regard blasé de son aînée. Mais bon... Pour l'instant, l'objectif premier était la porte. Qui se rapprochait. Plus que quelques mètres.

Edel regarda avec espoir l'entrée de la pièce. Elles pouvaient y arriver, elles pouvaient le faire. Mais le passage le plus dur arrivait. A savoir, passer devant Alby. Si elles rataient le moindre geste, elles étaient foutues. La plus âgée commença à vraiment stresser tout comme sa cadette. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la distance qui les séparait de la porte. Elle estima qu'il ne devait rester que cinq mètres. Cinq petits mètres et elles seraient sorties de cette galère.

Elles tirèrent encore une fois. Se retrouvant en face d'Alby. Elles ne perdirent pas leurs sourires figés, ceux-ci se crispant encore plus, et inspirèrent un bon coup. Le garçon les fixait d'un regard glacial, mais en même temps surpris, droit dans les yeux. Chris déglutit difficilement et Edel regarda du coin de l'oeil où se situait la sortie. Quatre mètres. Plus que quatre petits mètres.

Elles attrapèrent la corde invisible et s'avancèrent. Cette fois-ci, elles étaient juste devant Newt qui les regardait d'un air totalement abasourdi tout en secouant légèrement sa tête de façon négative, se demandant sûrement quelle était la chose complètement absurde qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Chris ne fit pas plus attention à cela que lui et se dit qu'il restait trois mètres. Juste trois mètres.

Alors que les deux filles faisaient mine d'attraper la corde, quelqu'un réagit enfin.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme conneries ?! Et... Faites quelque chose, ces tocardes essayent de se barrer !

Edel perdit son sourire et se tendit. Chris jeta un regard effrayant à Gally, elle avait directement reconnu sa voix, et le maudit intérieurement. L'intervention du maton avait fait sortir les autres de leur léthargie collective et ceux-ci commençaient à montrer leur mécontentement par rapport à ce que la plus âgée avait dit. Ce qui était tout à fait légitime, Edel ne le niait pas, mais cette dernière aurait préféré qu'ils le fassent _après_ qu'elles soient sorties et se soient trouvées une cachette en attendant que l'orage passe. Tant pis pour la stratégie " on essaye de pas se faire remarquer tout en se faisant trop remarquer ". Autant passer au plan B.

- COURS ! hurla la plus jeune, paniquée, à Chris.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et fonça sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et sortit en triple vitesse de la pièce, suivie de sa cadette qui l'avait rattrapée et qui, désormais, la dépassait presque. Toutes deux sortirent de la ferme sans ralentir, attrapant au passage leurs sacs qu'elles avaient laissés à l'entrée, entendant derrière elles des chaises raclant le sol et des bruits de course. Elles bousculèrent plusieurs garçons étonnés de les voir débouler comme des furies, Edel se retournant parfois, sans s'arrêter de courir, et leur hurlant un " pardon ", manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher à cause de sa " trop grande politesse" comme venait de le nommer son aînée. Chris, elle, ricanait intérieurement, imaginant leurs têtes, qui seraient encore plus choquées, quand ils verraient que la plupart des matons les poursuivaient.

Les deux filles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, espérant y trouver une cachette pour semer leurs poursuivants. La plus âgée jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir où les garçons en étaient par rapport à elles. Elle ne les vit pas, le couvert des arbres les camouflant. Elle sourit et avisa un coin pour qu'elles se terrent en attendant que les autres arrêtent de les chercher pour leur passer un savon. Elle en trouva un, un petit coin tranquille légèrement creux et entouré de plusieurs grands arbres cachant avec leur feuillage tout ce qu'il y avait derrière, et fit signe à Edel d'aller par là. La plus jeune le vit et acquiesça tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit que Chris avait désigné. Toutes deux s'y installèrent et attendirent, régulant leurs souffles, un peu fatiguées par leur course, que leurs poursuivants passent. La cadette espéra qu'elles ne se feraient pas remarquer et s'adossa à une pierre. Elle observa un peu mieux leur cachette. Elles étaient à l'abri des regards, les arbres les encadraient les cachant du regard des autres mais leur permettant à elles de voir au travers de leurs feuillages et il y avait quelques pierres assez hautes auxquelles on pouvait facilement s'adosser. Plutôt chouette comme endroit, conclut Edel en se détendant.

A un moment, elles entendirent des bruits de pas et des voix venant dans leur direction. Elles s'aplatirent au sol et Chris fit signe à sa cadette de se taire. Elles écoutèrent attentivement et la plus âgée discerna les voix de Gally, qui semblait bien énervé, et de Newt, celui-ci essayant apparemment de calmer les autres de ce que comprenait Chris. Un instant, elle crut qu'ils avaient trouvé leur cachette, des pas se rapprochant d'elles et se tendit mais les pas repartirent et elle soupira de soulagement. Les deux filles attendirent encore quelques minutes avant de se rassoir correctement. Edel s'étira et l'aînée sortit de son sac les livres qui parlaient de fourmis. Il fallait bien qu'elles s'occupent en attendant donc elle préférait ne pas s'ennuyer et lire plutôt que d'attendre bêtement. La plus jeune préféra regarder ce qu'il y avait dans son sac, étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore fait contrairement à Chris.

Elle ouvrit son sac et commença sa fouille. Elle ouvrit plusieurs pochettes, y trouva des sous-vêtements et des vêtements, et les referma. Bon... Au moins, elle avait des affaires à elle. Elle ne s'imaginait pas demander des sous-vêtements à Alby... Elle fouilla dans la poche centrale et y trouva des pages de math coincées entre deux blocs. Elle regarda d'un mauvais oeil les exercices, éprouvant une soudaine envie de déchirer les feuilles. Elle les mit de côté et tira deux carnets ainsi qu'un plumier plein à craquer de son sac. Elle feuilleta le premier carnet qui s'avérait être un carnet de croquis et avisa le plumier. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit et trouva, comme elle s'y attendait, du matériel de dessin. Plumes, crayons, bics, pinceaux... Un vrai arsenal d'artiste. Elle sourit et ouvrit le deuxième carnet où elle y trouva des partitions de musique pour instrument et pour chant. Chris, qui avait levé les yeux de son livre, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire.

- Bah, dis donc, on a une artiste ici !

Edel sourit encore plus et attrapa une boîte noire qui se trouvait toujours au fond de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva des godets d'aquarelles.

- Ok... Tu peux définitivement dire que je suis une artiste.

Chris rit un peu et reprit sa lecture. La plus jeune trouva encore deux livres et un autre carnet d'écriture. Elle se demandait comment tout ça pouvait tenir dans son sac vu la quantité de choses qu'il y avait et le peu de place qu'il semblait y avoir. Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa son carnet de dessin pour s'occuper.

Les deux filles ne surent pas trop combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elles avaient trouvé refuge dans la forêt mais quand leurs ventres commencèrent à faire un concert de gargouillements, elles prièrent pour que les garçons se soient calmés et ne veulent plus les tuer.

- On.. devrait peut-être aller manger, non ? demanda, hésitante, Edel

Son ventre fit un gargouillis bruyant.

- Hum... Peut-être.. Mais j'ai pas envie de mourir, tuer par Gally... répondit Chris

La plus jeune soupira tandis que le ventre de son aînée grondait. Une voix les appela et les deux filles devinrent attentive. C'était Newt qui devait sans doute les chercher et... Le fourbe, pensa Chris.

- Chris ! Edel ! Si vous vous montrez, vous aurez à manger !

Il se servait de la nourriture comme appât ! Il prenait son point faible et l'exploitait comme bon lui semblait. La plus âgée jeta un regard de désespoir à sa cadette.

- C'est sans doute un piège, chuchota-t-elle celle-ci

- Oui mais...

Le ventre d'Edel gargouilla.

- Tu as autant faim que moi... On peut plus résister...

- On ne va pas se rendre à l'ennemi !

- J'ai même déjà un petit truc à grignoter pour vous, informa la voix de Newt

Chris se tendit et regarda sa cadette avec déchirement. Cette dernière eut peur de comprendre.

- Non, ne me fais pas ça... Tu peux pas me faire ça...

- Désolé mais... C'est la nourriture... Elle m'appelle...

- Tu peux pas me trahir ! Tu peux pas nous dénoncer à l'ennemi !

- J'en peux plus... Comprends-moi... Je meurs...

- Tu peux te battre ! Tu peux le faire !

- Non ! Je peux pas !

Chris se leva d'un bond pour avertir Newt de leur position et eut juste le temps de le héler avant qu'Edel ne lui saute dessus et maintenant ses mains devant la bouche de son aînée pour qu'elle se taise. Malheureusement pour la plus jeune, le blond trouva leur cachette et écarta les branchages pour les voir clairement. Et il vit Chris qui se débattait pour essayer d'échapper à Edel qui la forçait toujours à ne pas parler. Quand elles aperçurent le garçon, qui avait une expression blasé, elles se calmèrent. Enfin, Edel se calma tandis Chris accueillit à bras ouverts Newt.

- NOURRITURE !

Le blond regarda d'un air un peu embêté l'aînée.

- J'en ai pas sur moi. J'ai essayé ça pour voir si ça marchait et pour vous trouver.

Le visage de la plus âgée se décomposa.

- TRAITRE ! hurla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui et en allant se cacher derrière Edel qui était désespérée par l'attitude de Chris.

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière Newt et les deux filles virent Alby et Gally arriver aux côtés du blond. Elles étaient fichues... L'aînée jeta un regard de détresse à Edel qui la regardait tout aussi abattue qu'elle. Elles allaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, Chris en était certaine. Elle maudit sa langue trop bien pendue et ferma les yeux, acceptant son sort. Puis, elle eut une idée qui pourrait peut-être faire reculer leur mort d'une ou deux heures maximum.

- Dites, avant que vous nous tuiez dans d'atroces et horribles souffrances, on pourrait manger ?

* * *

><p>Voili voulou voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et si vous avez la moindre remarque, positive ou négative ( j'ai mon bouclier pour me protéger donc allez-y ), n'hésitez pas à le dire ! ^^<p> 


End file.
